Saving Julie
by bkc04
Summary: While Ranger is in the wind, Stephanie gets a call from a hysterical Julie to save her from a bad home situation. Stephanie scrambles to bring Julie home with her to live all while Ranger is gone with the help of the Merry Men. How will Ranger react when he returns from a mission with his 14 year old daughter in Trenton? BABE story! NOT Cupcake Friendly!
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

A/N: This is my first FanFic, so I know it isn't going to be great. This story has been in my mind for a while now, so ideas & constructive criticism is welcome, leave me a review to let me know if you think I should continue, or give it up. Remember this is my first story, please be kind ;)

**The characters of this story belong to Janet Evanovich. I make no money from this, storyline is mine.**

It was a normal Wednesday evening in my crappy rat-trap apartment. I was sitting at the kitchen table debating the merits of peanut butter, and olives, and grilled cheese when my cell phone rang with a familiar out of state number. Quickly answering, I became instantly concerned, and aware of the sobs coming from the other line.

_**"Steph... it's me, Julie. I...I need you. Please, come get me. I can't get ahold of Ranger, and it's an emergency."**_

Immediately freaked out, and running for the door I start with the obvious, trying to calm the hysterical 14 year old.

**_"Jules... what is going on? Ranger is in the wind, he has been gone about a month. I have no idea when he will be back, but he said it shouldn't be a long mission." _**

**_"Mom, and Ron are fighting, it hasn't been good ever since Scrog. Ron hates me, he is blaming me for all their problems. Mom isn't taking up for me, she told me if I liked Ranger so much, I could just live with him. I'm not welcome here anymore, I need out of here. I have nowhere to go, and if Ranger is in the wind I want to stay with you. Please, Steph- I need you!" _**

Already in my car, and headed down the road towards Haywood Street, I attempted to formulate a plan... I had to be there for her.

**_"Julie, try to stay calm. I will ALWAYS be here for you. I need to come up with some kind of plan. I doubt your Mom is going to allow you to come with me, I have no right to take you across state lines, I'm not a relative even. I need to speak to your Mom. I can't just kidnap you.I promise, I will find a way to make sure you are okay, we just can't get arrested trying to do it. I am on my way to RangeMan to speak with Tank. I'm going to have to tell him what is going on so that I can make arrangements to use their jet. I am going to have to set up some kind of security detail to be with me, because if something happened to you, Ranger would absolutely kill me."_**

Julie had me hold on the line, and suddenly another familiar voice came on the line...Rachel.

_**"Stephanie, I understand how this looks, but you aren't married. You don't understand what it's like to try to keep your husband, you just get to live your life, and do whatever you want. Julie isn't fitting into that equation, she wants too much to do with that piece of shit that sends a check every month, and she is ruining my marriage. If Ranger is out of town, I will gladly sign over guardianship of Julie, if that is what you want. She and Ron can't get along, and it is straining my marriage, and that is the most important thing in my life. Julie is too much like Ranger, and I can't deal with her attitude anymore."**_

__Stunned. Stunned is the only emotion that I could muster. How can a mother that raised her child for 14 years just blame a failing marriage on the child, and agree to sign the kid over to someone they had met once like she was a used Ford Taurus? It's like I am in an alternate universe. The one time I met Rachel, I had no idea she was capable of this callousness... Ranger had said that he had a good relationship with the Martine's. Realizing I hadn't said anything as I pulled into RangeMan, I quickly agreed to be there later tonight or in the morning, and for her to have the paperwork ready. I told Julie to have her cellphone on her, and I would call with the arrangements. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder how big of a clusterfuck this was going to be when Ranger came home. I had no idea if he would be mad that I took over guardianship, happy because I rescued her, pissed at Rachel, and Ron for putting her through this... Will he want custody of her? I will happily give him custody, he is her father, but I will not allow him to walk out on her again. If he doesn't want to make up for lost time, and become a father for his child- I would step up and be a Mother figure for her. God help me, I can't even care for a hamster properly. As I jumped into the elevator heading to the 5th floor to find Tank, I let out a silent prayer that when Ranger got home, he would be the man I know he can be for Julie when he gets home.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With The Merry Men

**A/N: I was almost done with this chapter when I posted the first, so I went ahead and posted tonight. Hopefully the next chapter will be done in the next few days. I had been working on this for a bit now, so I have a few almost finished. Let me know what you think in the review section, I'm always open to new ideas & suggestions ;) xoxo**

****All Characters are the property of Janet Evanovich, I make no money, the storyline is mine.****

Arriving on the 5th floor, I feel my heart nearly leap out of my chest. I just went from deciding what kind of sandwich would take the least amount of work, because if I actually cooked something, I would burn my apartment building down to becoming the guardian of my sometime lover/mentor's 14 year old child all while he is in some God forsaken jungle being Batman- oblivious to the entire situation. I think I am going to vomit. I reached Tank's office in record time, beating on it as hard as I could. I heard a loud, gruff ENTER, quickly walking in, shutting the door, and sitting down. Tank's normally blank face was etched in annoyance, confusion, and a slight bit of humor.

_**"Little Girl... can I help you? You just ran in here like the hounds of Hell were chasing you. Is someone following you? Are you in trouble?"**_

_**"Tank... I'm not quite sure how to say this, or how to explain so I am just going to blurt it out. I got a call from a frantic Julie this evening..."**_

Before I could finish my sentence, I started getting rapid fire questions. In a moment of sheer bravery, I held my hand up in a STOP motion. I was either really brave or really stupid. Tank could squash me like a bug. I'm hoping I am just really brave...yup, brave. I got a slight lip twitch, and a nod of the head, apparently I am going to live to see another day.

_**"Anyways, and please don't react until after I finish. Apparently, Rachel and Ron have been having problems since Scrog, maybe before. Regardless, they are blaming the failing marriage on Julie, and her new-found curiosity for Ranger. They essentially don't want her any longer, and wanted to sign her rights over to Ranger. Clearly, that isn't in the cards at the moment, because he is in the wind. The situation is so dire, that I talked to Rachel on the phone, and she was a callous bitch about Julie. She wants to sign the guardianship over to me, she wants nothing to do with Julie. I refuse to let Julie spend any more time in a home that she isn't wanted. I know Ranger is going to shit a brick when he gets home, and I am prepared to deal with that. If he wants custody, I am willing to give him that under the premise that he does not abandon her. I know he isn't the same 20 year old that decided it was best to not have custody, but if he isn't all in, she will remain in my care. I will not let her live the life I have lived with a mother who doesn't understand or support her. I will step up all on my own and care for her for the rest of my life. I bonded with her during the Scrog situation, and I don't ever want her to feel unloved, or hurt. I will do everything I can to give her a life she deserves."**_

Tank sat across the desk from me open-mouthed, and looking like a fish out of water. Good. Now he knows how I feel. After about 2 minutes of silence, he shook his head to clear the cob-webs, and cleared his throat.

_**"Bomber... I am seriously pissed about Rachel and Ron mistreating Julie, and I promise they won't get away with this. I just want you to know all of us are going to support you regardless of how Ranger feels. I am going to warn you, it is going to pretty much shock the shit out of him to come home to his 14 year old child being in Trenton with you, but there is nobody better to take care of her. When she was in danger before, you were the one he called. You are his anchor, and I don't think he will let you down. He is in love with you anyways, I don't think this is going to change his love for the worse. If anything, this has the potential to make you all stronger than you ever thought possible. I just have one thing that I know would kill Ranger... if you were to pick up raising his child with Morelli, it would literally devastate him. What is your status?"**_

I sat and stared at Tank for a solid 30 seconds before answering him with what surprised me as very little emotion.

_**"The status on my relationship with Morelli is permanently off. I caught him 5 days after Ranger left with Terri Gillman in his truck in front of his house. Apparently, they couldn't wait to play hide the salami until they made it inside. The moron had asked me a few days earlier to let Bob out because he was going to be working long hours. His lust induced fog must not have realized he literally led me there to find him. He tried to say it was undercover work. Needless to say, I haven't taken his calls, nor will I...ever again. After Dickie, I thought he would respect me enough to break up with me before screwing someone else. I am too old to deal with his games, I'm just done. As for Ranger loving me, I am quite aware he loves me "in his own way" and wants no semblance of a relationship other than friends with benefits. I am in love with him, but can keep my feelings out of it for Julie. I know he doesn't want to be with me, and I don't want to make it weird for him. I will however be a part of Julie's life regardless." **_

Tank looked at me with a look of pure confusion in his eyes.

_**"Steph, I don't know what he told you about his love, or relationship status, but the man is ass over head in love with you. In his deluded mind, he was probably trying to protect himself from the heartbreak of you going back and forth with Morelli. His government contract always made him leery of being in a relationship too. His contract is ending very very soon. Don't give up on Ranger before he comes home to react on his own. Let's call in the team, and get the jet ready. I want to make sure you are both completely taken care of as far as protection. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. This is an overwhelming thing you are taking on, and you are just jumping in thinking of only Julie. You are the most special woman I have ever met, Ranger is a lucky man."**_

Wonderful, now I am openly weeping like a child. Seeing the big man say those things to me gave me the warm fuzzies, and I had to give him a huge hug. My Merry Men were going to be my angels during this. I am lucky to have people who care about me so much. Tank recovered from the overly emotional moment first, and called in the team. Tank took the reigns and explained the situation quickly to the team getting a large range of very angry faces when talking about Rachel and Ron, and tender sweet faces when talking about our plan to pick her up, and for me to get guardianship. As the meeting ended, everyone except the core team of Tank, Lester, and Bobby filed out of the room. Lester spoke first, rounding the table engulfing me in his arms.

_**"Beautiful... you are beyond amazing. I want to go with you to make sure you are protected. I love you and Julie both, I won't let Rachel or Ron pull anything with you, don't worry about anything."**_

Openly crying again, Bobby joined in, and gave me a huge hug telling me how proud he was of me. It's amazing to me how these big bad men in black are such caring, loving people. In that moment, I know everything is going to be okay. Breaking into our special moment, Tank let us know we would have to leave for the jet in an hour, and Ella was going to bring down dinner for us. Thank goodness, I forgot that I got that phone call before I could make myself a sandwich... good thing Ella is a cooking goddess, I will have actual edible food tonight. I went into the bathroom in Ranger's apartment on 7 to clean up using makeup, and hair products left over from my last stalker. I came back down 20 minutes later refreshed, and ready to take on the world. After eating, we boarded the jet preparing ourselves to first, get my guardianship of Julie, then have a little talk with Rachel about the treatment of her. I won't stand for anyone treating her like trash.

**A/N2: Next Chapter is the trip to get Julie from Miami, and a confrontation with Steph & Rachel. ;)**

**xoxo-Brit***


	3. Chapter 3: Bringing Home Our Girl

**Characters are the property of Janet Evanovich, I do not make money from this, only the storyline is mine.**

Boarding the jet, I was uncharacteristically quiet. The tension on board was a mixture of pure rage, and anxiety. The only thing holding me together was my internal chant of "What would Ranger do?" I had a goal: to get Julie, and any emotions at this point would be counterproductive. The plane touched down in Miami at around 6:45 a.m, Thursday morning, and a black Expedition was waiting to pick us up. Tank, Lester, and Bobby all took the trip with me, leaving Cal in charge in Trenton. The plan was to grab some breakfast, and be at the Martine house with the Rangeman Miami lawyer, Aiden Warner at 8:30 a.m to make sure all guardianship papers were completed properly so that Rachel, and Ron could never go back on giving up rights. For now, I would be the sole guardian for Julie, just in case Ranger doesn't want custody- I don't want to put any pressure on him whatsoever.

After a quick breakfast meeting with Aiden, and a bathroom stop, we made the 20 minute trip to the Martine household. The entire time I kept the chant going in my head, trying to will myself to not commit a double murder in front of a child, and a lawyer. I didn't really care to kill the Martine's in front of my Merry Men, they would have gladly hidden the bodies for me. I have never really felt such a level of rage in my life. With Scrog, I knew Ranger was there for us, and I really just concentrated on saving the pair of us, with this, Julie was my CHILD. I was going to very well be the mother figure in her life, and I was feeling immediately maternal, and apparently I am a fierce Momma Bear. By the time we pulled up, I had thought of about 3,503 ways to rip Rachel, and Ron limb for limb, making them suffer as long as possible. I guess this aggression is what keeps Ranger in the gym, I feel like I need a punching bag just to not hurt someone.

As soon as I got out of the car, the door flew open, and Julie flew into my arms effectively knocking us backward into Tank's muscular arms. I gave just as good as I got, and we were holding onto each other like our next breaths depended on it, sobbing into each others shoulders. At that moment, I knew I was a complete goner for her. I would walk to the ends of the Earth, and make a deal with the Devil just to give her anything she needed. I couldn't love that child more if I would have birthed her. I was meant to hold her in my arms, and I have never felt more complete in my life. After about 10 minutes of trying to calm down, I talked Julie into getting into the SUV with Bobby, so he could check her for any injuries while I went inside to have a talk with Rachel, and Ron, and claim my child.

After knocking on the door, a 3 year old little girl with bare feet, and no shirt ran to the door with no parents in sight. After searching the house, we found Rachel, and Ron asleep in their room with no cares in the world. I was immediately in rhino mode. Grabbing the lamp off the bedside table, I proceeded to smash it against the wall effectively scaring the living shit out of both of them. Neither seemed to even give a thought as to where their 3 year old could be, only complaining that they wanted to sleep more. Do these people have no conscience, or work ethic? Their house looked like an episode of Hoarders. I'm no housekeeper, but this was a little frightening even on Stephanie standards. 30 minutes upon entering the house, the paperwork was completely filled out, and Aiden had called Child Protective Services for the 3 year old little girl. There was no way we were leaving the child alone, and after being only a hamster Mom for 7 years, and inheriting a 14 year old in the span of 14 hours, I was already a little in over my head, a 3 year old would have been impossible.

After CPS arrived, and immediately investigated, they took little Olivia into custody, and Aiden left to file all the documentation for me, leaving us alone for a few minutes with the Martine's. As soon as Aiden was gone, I looked at both of them in disgust, and simply told them if they ever step foot inside Trenton, or come anywhere near my child, I would personally make sure they were never found. I had trackers put on their cars, and the Miami Rangemen immediately watching over them. I gave them the warning that Julie's safety is my number one priority, and I would take enjoyment upon making them disappear forever. Rachel's only words were of complete hatred for Julie, and made strange comments about sympathy for me, because Ranger loves nobody. Ron had an unnatural level of hate for Ranger, and because of which, Julie.

My spidey senses were going off the entire conversation, and I had no idea what to investigate first. Rachel was so detached from reality, I was afraid she was using some kind of a hard drug, or drinking heavily. This wasn't a safe environment for any child... I shudder thinking about all that Julie, and Olivia have witnessed. I hope that therapy, and love get Julie through this, I swear I will hurt these cold, heartless assholes if I can't recover the sweet, fun loving Julie that I know, and love. My only thoughts were to re-listen to the conversation later thanks to the recorder Tank was carrying, and bring my Julie home. I wasn't comfortable staying any longer than necessary, and Rachel, and Ron weren't exactly the picture of mental stability at the present time.

As soon as I joined Julie in the backseat, she crawled into my lap, and cried until she fell asleep. We were headed to Rangeman Miami for the rest of the day, and night making sure all paperwork was completely sorted before crossing state lines with Jules. After a small nap, and shower, Julie asked to go shopping to get some clothes to bring to Trenton, since The Martine's refused to let her take anything but the clothes off her back out of the house. In the back of my mind, I knew my days of bounty hunting were over, and a full-time big girl job at RangeMan was going to be a necessity. I had to make sure I had a steady paycheck, and benefits for Julie's sake... I wanted to do this without Ranger's money. I was going to have to grow up, and oddly enough, I was ready. Parenthood was no longer the scariest thing in the world, I guess just the thought of having children with Morelli was the scary part. After a few hours of shopping for the necessities, and having pizza, and ice cream, we spent the rest of the day, and evening in p.j's laying on the couch watching movies.

In the paperwork, Julie had requested a name change, the only thing tying her to Ranger in case he wanted to continue living alone. Julie wanted to change her name, getting a new start in a new town. Instead of being Julia Rachelle Martine, Julie asked for her name to be changed to Julia Michelle Manoso, after myself, and using Rangers last name since he was her birth father. I can't blame Julie for wanting a complete life overhaul after the treatment she received. Aiden seemed to think it would be no problem, and that we were on schedule to be able to leave tomorrow using all of our RangeMan connections.

After a night of bonding, and talking about the future, Julie crashed around 11:30 p.m, leaving me to myself to think through some of the details I had yet to hammer out, and texted Tank to bring the guys up to talk. About 10 minutes later, they let themselves in and met me in the living room, leaving Julie blissfully slumbering in the bedroom. I had some major items on the agenda, and wouldn't be able to rest until I knew things were taken care of. The last thing I wanted was Julie to not feel at home when we got there. Thank God I have the Merry Men, Julie's Merry Godfather's to come to the rescue. Life was going to work out, somehow... and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel alone. All my life, I was destined to give all my love to a beautiful little girl that looked identical to her father. This was love.

A.N : Thanks for reading, this was written during a power outage from an ice-storm, so it may not be the most well-written chapter. Hopefully I did our first Julie/Rachel/Ron encounter justice. Please leave suggestions, reviews, PM's, all that jazz for the story :) Next chapter is all about getting Julie to Trenton & lots of big girl Stephanie decisions )

Xoxo-Brit*


	4. Chapter 4: Big Girl Decisions

***CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF JANET EVANOVICH, I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE***

Sitting in the living room of Ranger's 7th floor Miami apartment with Tank, Lester, and Bobby, I, Stephanie Michelle Plum, became a woman. I mean obviously I had already started my period, and lost my virginity, but I made multiple actual woman decisions beyond that of Boston Creme doughnut, or Pinos. In a meeting of the minds that lasted until about 3 a.m, I made the first of what I can assume would be a long life of motherly decisions.

First off, we discussed my living situation. This was a major decision for me. Obviously the guys wanted us to move into the 7th floor apartment at RangeMan for security, and their assumption of what Ranger would want. For the first time, I had to decline. I needed another solution that was secure for Julie, and I but in case Ranger came home, wouldn't influence his decision of what kind of relationship he wanted with Julie, and also what he wanted from me. It was never lost on me that Tank told me Ranger was in love with me, and was scared of the back, and forth of Joe. I can understand that, heck I can respect that. But, for both Julie's, and my mental health, I decided to forego Ranger's personal apartment, and live in a two bedroom apartment on the 4th floor, until I saved the money to get a down payment for a house. The last thing I want is Ranger to come home to a ready made family, and feel an obligation. I want him to CHOOSE us. Obviously obligation didn't work out for Ranger the first time, if he wants us, or even just Julie, he is going to have to make the decision on his own. As much as I would love to make the decision for him, if I did, there is always the possibility that down the road he would cheat, or resent us if he wasn't ready for it. I am cautiously optimistic that Ranger will still be in love with me, or love me enough to have this ready made family with me. I know it will be weird to date with a 14 year old daughter in tow, but I have actual hope for the situation. I find myself actually wanting a family life with Ranger, and for the first time in my life, I'm not afraid of that life. At this point, I'm just praying that my heart doesn't get crushed... that would really suck.

Next on the list of decisions was my job. I am going to quit at Vinnie's, and do full-time work with RangeMan. I have a house to save up for now! As much as I hated the thought before, the thought of working in the office is actually offering me a little comfort during all this drama. Tank had been wanting to talk to me ever since Ranger went in the wind this time about an office job at least while Ranger was gone to help filter some of the paperwork that was piled on him alone, so we decided that it would be a good thing to put my business degree into use for the first time since E.E Martin, and help get all the paperwork into some semblance of order. Apparently, Tank really sucks at all things paperwork related. The men in black are great at action, not so great at anything that would cause a holding pattern...enter me. I am going to be an office manager/high bond skip tracer, because I can't live my life without any action whatsoever...I'm not dead yet. I will do all the work from folder to the actual apprehension planning, which is a really new, and exciting thing for me. The only other person in this world to have this much confidence, and pride in me is Ranger, and I hope he is proud of me when he gets home, I am really going to try to find my wings, and fly.

Third is, Julie, and I will both be taking self-defense training. At 14 years old, and coming from a bad situation, she needs something to channel her energy. As a Manoso in Trenton, she won't be living under the Martine name in a different state, so we both need to learn how to take care of ourselves in the event something along the lines of Scrog happens again. I can't be too prepared with her life in my hands. We both need to know how to protect ourselves. I know we will have a gaggle of Merry Men, and eventually hopefully Ranger in our corner all the time, but my mind will be much more comforted knowing we have some self-defense skills. I know this is what Ranger would want.

Rounding out the discussion for the night finding was Julie a therapist to speak to, and figuring out what school I want to enroll her in. It's only July, but with all of this excitement, August will be here before we know it, and I have no idea how much paperwork will be involved. I need to figure out what the best school for Julie will be. Private, or public? This is going to be a really tough decision, and it's the only one I couldn't make heads or tails of, completely out of my depth there. Bobby had a friend that is a child therapist, so we are going to try her to see if Julie likes her.

Feeling proud of myself for making so many grown-up decisions, I hugged, and kissed my favorite men, walked them out, then crawled into bed with a still out-cold Julie. I laid there for a solid hour just watching her innocent face sleep. I always found it a little bizarre that Ranger centered himself by breaking into my apartment to watch me sleep, but now I kind of understand how he got his zen this way. Her innocence, and trust in me completely centered me, and I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke about 4 hours later to Julie getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. While she was taking care of business, I went into the kitchen to start the pot of coffee that my body was begging for from lack of sleep, and to text my Merry Men to let them know we were awake. We would all be having breakfast on 7 in about 45 minutes, and then meeting with Aiden before heading back to Trenton. After Julie's turn in the bathroom, I took mine, and we met in the living room to wait on the guys, and food.

Julie was adapting well to being with me, and I filled her in on the decisions I had made last night, and got her opinion on the self-defense, and therapy. Julie being the easy-going kid she is, just told me that she trusted my decisions, and she couldn't wait to start training with me. Seriously, I lucked out in the kid department. The guys came in bearing Boston Creme's (seriously, how did I get so lucky?) and we hashed out our flight plan for going home. Our meeting with Aiden was quick, and easy- Julie will officially be a Manoso by the time she starts school, and she is officially in my care thanks to a few favors. Just like that, by 11:30 a.m we were headed home to Trenton.

On the trip back to Trenton, my heart was lighter, but my blood pressure was still probably at stroke level. In 2 days, my life has completely changed, and I am responsible for another human being. While on the plane, I realized that once we got back to Trenton, and went back to my apartment to gather my things, and Rex word would have spread like wildfire through the Burg grapevine. My main problems were going to be my Mom, Joe, and the girls at the bonds office. The plane landed around 2:15 p.m in Newark, and we were on our way to Trenton in a black SUV driven by Hal. I have to say, it felt amazing to be back home with Julie in tow. Hopefully we could settle into life fairly quickly, and try to get some sort of a routine for Julie's sake. The poor girl at least deserves some semblance of normalcy... not sure how that's going to work out with good ole' Bomber as her guardian, but we will roll with the punches here.

An hour later, we were cruising through Trenton, and both of our stomachs decided to revolt. It was definitely past lunch time, and breakfast was clearly only taking us so far. Jules begged for Pino's, after hearing about it so many times on the phone, and via email from me. After taking a cleansing breath, I agreed. I guess there are a few ways we could handle things, and we are about to jump head first into the deep end of the Burg. As my Grandpa Harry used to say," Just hit it, kid." So, Pino's it was. Walking in, all activity stopped. Everyone had seen pictures of Julie, and I from the Scrog incident, so she was instantly recognized. All heads immediately craned around searching for Ranger, who was definitely not there. I guess we perplexed the Burg. Making our way to the back booth, we sat, and had our orders of meatball subs, and coke's for Julie, and I, and Pizza with water for the fellas. 11 minutes into our Pino's visit, the door burst open, and a very angry Joe Morelli strolled in, neck vein bulging, looking like he was about to blow a gasket...just wonderful.

**A/N: I had this chapter finished last night with Chapter 3, since several of these were pre-written, but my electric went off until about 2 hours ago in the great ice/snow storm of 2014 & our generator decided to go on the fritz during the night. It is a bit of a cliffie, but I swear I will post the next chapter fairly quickly. Some of the chapters should come fairly quickly where they only need editing. Shoot a review to let me know what you think, or PM me any suggestions, I'm always open for help ;)**

**xoxo- Brit***


	5. Chapter 5: Burg Beat-Down Part I

***These characters are the property of Janet Evanovich- I make no money from this, the storyline is mine.***

Immediately sensing the need to protect Julie, I slid my arm around her holding her close to my left side putting myself between her and any potential action. Joe quickly made it to our table gritting out a loud "CUPCAKE, WHAT THE HELL?! Why is that thug's demon spawn here with you? Quit playing house, or whatever you are doing with that murderer, quit pouting, and come home. The boys miss you." Okay... I guess I'm going to be headed into rhino mode quicker than I anticipated. In as calm of a voice that I could muster without looking away from Morelli I said "Julie, sweetie... stay here with Uncle Bobby, and Lester. Uncle Tank, and I have some business to discuss with Detective Morelli outside. After you, Detective."

Unleashing my inner Ranger(ette?) I made sure the calm iciness of my voice was evident. In my head I knew that the one thing to get through to me during my times of Jersey attitude, and Italian hand gestures isn't yelling... yelling made sure no words were comprehended. I am on a mission to show everyone I mean business. I will not let my emotions control me, and I will no longer engage in juvenile screaming contests. I want every single word to sink in, and I want him to know without a shadow of a doubt that the controlling merry-go round ride he has put me on for years is over. Stephanie Plum is about to spread her wings, and unleash a serious Burg beat-down. I will no longer be brow-beaten, and controlled. I will set an example of strength, and love for Julie if it is the last thing I do.

The only reason I am taking Tank is for a witness, and just in case he says something degrading about Julie again, I need someone to pull me off the bastard so I don't get arrested for assaulting a police officer. Baby steps, people...attempting to be calm doesn't mean I don't want to beat the shit out of him. Eventually I may be Ranger calm, and controlled... right now, I'm just hoping I don't slip into hand gestures, and screaming. Control, Stephanie... you can do it.

I squeezed Julie's shoulder, nodded at the guys, and stood up from the table at the same time as Tank. He gave me a smirk, and said "Let's try not to kill the dumb bastard, okay, Little Girl?" I just gave an innocent smile, and a wink. Tank thinks I am going to pull an old Stephanie, and fly off the handle. Tank's mind is about to get blown.

When I made it outside, I couldn't help but notice the crowd that was starting to gather by the outside entrance of Pino's... good, what better way to send a message to the entire Burg than to lay it out on the line in the epicenter of the Burg? Game on. Morelli had already worked up a head of steam, and was yelling unintelligible fragments of degrading sentences by the time I made it in front of him. I used my hand to get as close to his face as I felt comfortable in the universal STOP! sign. I'm pretty sure I surprised him by not running up to him screaming, and still remaining quiet.

He looked up at me with his brow furrowed, veins bulging, pure Italian macho bullshit. Once I knew he was going to stay quiet for a second I looked directly into his eyes with a coldness I never thought possible. In my head, I knew his reaction is partially my fault. How many years did I go back to him after he threw a fit? How many times did I go back to him when "the boys missed me?" I have to take my life back here, and now. I stared at him a second before starting in on him.

"Detective Morelli... the last time we spoke, I told you I have no interest in speaking to you again. I haven't changed my mind. I couldn't give a rat's ass if your disgusting disease riddled Terri Gillman fucking boys miss me. Sorry, the feeling isn't mutual, no part of my body misses you. You come into Pino's, have no regard for the patrons of the restaurant, insult a child, ruin my dinner, and expect me to come home to you? What kind of warped alternative reality to you live in? I'm going to say this one time, that is all the explanation that you are going to receive, and just know; I don't owe you this- it is out of the kindness of my heart. Julie Michelle Manoso is my daughter. Her adoption papers have went through, and she is all mine. The circumstances aren't important, the important thing for you to know is I will protect what is mine with a fierceness you have never seen. If you insult my child ever again, if I hear you have had her name in your nasty ass mouth, I will unleash the kind of hell you have never seen. I will make your life miserable, and you will regret the day that you ever met Stephanie Plum. You have no place in our lives, and if you see us walking down the road, it would be in your best interest to turn and walk the other way. Now, if you excuse me- I was in the middle of dinner with my child and best friends when I was rudely interrupted. Have a good day, Officer."

With that, I turned and started to walk away when my shoulder was roughly grabbed by an absolutely furious Joe Morelli. Before I could react, he had spun me around and slapped me across the face hard yelling " .MINE. I will never leave you alone, I will be everywhere you turn you ungrateful whore." I looked up about the time Joe was tackled to the ground, and cuffed by an irate Tank, while everyone from Pino's filed out to see what the hell was going on. I looked up and spotted Eddie Gazarra, my cousin Shirley the Whiner's husband and said "Eddie, I have tons of witnesses, I would like a restraining order for myself, and my daughter against Officer Morelli."

Before Eddie had a chance to answer, Maxie Turnicky, one of Grandma Mazur's Cut'n'Curl friends yelled from the crowd, "Stephanie! Don't worry honey, I got it all on video from my iPhone, and have already uploaded it all to YouTube, sent it out to the entire Burg Grapevine through text message, and used it as my Facebook status! I'll tweet the link in a few minutes! I've got your back, girl!" Jesus... this is embarrassing. Not the fact that it was on video, I'm actually thankful for that, and can't wait to see a copy. I'm embarrassed because she did all that in 5 minutes, and it takes me 20 minutes to send out a single text message. Maxine is like 114 years old. I smiled at Maxine, and relayed my thanks, and asked for a copy to be sent to me. My first ever argument without hand gestures. PROGRESS! Eddie just gave me a nod, and made his way to Morelli.

I turned on my heel, and walked back into Pino's where the only people left inside were Julie, Bobby, and Lester. Tank followed shortly after, ordering me another meatball sub, and giving me a beaming, pearly white smile. It's a pretty good look on him. Lots of high fives from random patrons, and having to put my cell phone on silent from the phone calls, we walked out of Pino's. As we made it to the car, Tank stopped me, and wrapped me in a huge hug. He whispered in my ear so only I could hear "Proud of you, Wonder Woman. Keep flying, and putting these assholes in their places. We are here for you." It didn't feel quite as good as when Ranger says it, but the tears, and warm fuzzies took over my body, and I couldn't help but give a watery smile. No other words were spoken about the subject, in front of Julie isn't the place for that.

We made our way to my now old apartment to get Rex, and some clothes for me before heading to Haywood to our new 4th floor digs in relative silence. When we made it into the new apartment, it was abundantly clear that Ella had been here. Heavenly linens, fluffy robes, junk food in the cabinets, and fridge. Comfort food in little containers in the fridge, and freezer, a pineapple upside down cake on the kitchen table under a cake dome, Beautiful throws on the couch, and loveseat, an amazingly soft rug in the living room. The apartment already felt like home. Ella is a friggin' goddess, I swear.

Once we settled in, the guys left, and Julie, and I got cleaned up for bed. We settled into the couch snuggled up under the comfy throw, and talked about getting settled. Julie was beyond excited to be able to decorate her own room how she wants, and spend some girl time together. We sat together for about an hour before calling it a night, and going to sleep. Julie stayed in my room with me, just because she was still a little scared from her previous situation. I swear, those monsters will pay for psychologically messing with this angel's head. I watched her sleep for a few minutes, before falling asleep myself. I wanted to get some rest in my new comfy bed to calm my nerves from being hit by Joe, and the knowledge that I will have to brave my family tomorrow.

I turned my phone off after seeing there were 84 missed calls, and 30 text messages. One confrontation is enough for today. I will round out tomorrow with a visit to my Parent's house, and a trip to the Bond's office. I can always call Mary Lou when I'm done. After tomorrow, I will be done explaining myself to anyone. After tomorrow, Julie, and I will be settling into our lives together without Burg influence. Whoever wants to join me, and support me on that journey will be welcome to. Anyone against my new life will find themselves on the outside looking in, threats of no pineapple upside down cake be damned.

Clearly I can still get it whenever I want to thanks to Ella- dessert withholding will no longer influence how I live my life, and how much crap I put up with. Strong Stephanie is kinda kicking some ass, and it feels awesome to not be tethered to a life I don't want to lead. For once, it's actually all about what I want.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the second part to our Stephanie vs. the Burg. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Wonder Woman is going strong, and flying high. Shoot me a message or review, with any mistakes or suggestions. I am editing with a husband that is paralyzed and on dialysis so I am a bit absent minded sometimes & can use all the help I can get lol ;) **

**xoxo-Brit***


	6. Chapter 6: Burg Beat-Down Part II

***All Characters are the property of Janet Evanovich. I make no money from this, and only own the storyline.***

*All Characters are the property of Janet Evanovich. I make no money from this, and only own the storyline.*

I woke up the next morning still laying next to Julie feeling amazingly rested, and refreshed.  
It was 8:35 am, and I was starting to vibrate with nervous energy to get through today's  
drama. Today I am declaring my Independence from Chambersburg after 32 long suffering  
years. Against my better judgement, I am letting Julie come with me, because she wants to  
meet her new Grandma Mazur. I want Julie as settled, and comfortable with Trenton life as  
possible. If she doesn't feel right here, we will pick up, and head out. There are plenty of  
other RangeMan offices to work for. I'm determined to give us the best thing for us only. I  
like to think of Ranger when making certain plans, like looking at houses which will be the  
next step in a few months or so. I want to get something that is a family home, but that I  
could see us all in comfortably. Lots of excitement and decisions here lately. After we woke  
up, we got cleaned up and went to the kitchen table to wait on breakfast. We have started a  
morning ritual of discussing our day, and what we want to accomplish the next few days. We  
give suggestions, and make sure we are together for the important stuff. I seriously like  
being a Mom. I have someone to share my life with, and it isn't stifling, actually it's quite the  
opposite... I feel liberated.

Julie is a smart kid, she knows that there is tension, and drama coming up. She heard what  
Morelli said to her. I spent the better part of the morning just making sure she knows that he  
needs serious help, and that the reaction of my Mother will possibly be more of the same,  
but they couldn't be farther from the truth. Even though Julie didn't see the whole blow up  
with Morelli, she could read between the lines, and I'm sure she will eventually see the  
video... especially if she spends any amount of quality time with Grandma Mazur. Lord help  
me. I had to make sure Julie knew I didn't just save her, she is saving me. We need each other  
equally. She came to me at the perfect time, and to be truthful, I know that this will be the  
true test of Ranger's love for me. If he truly loves me, he will want to live this life, and go on  
this journey with us.

After breakfast, Julie and I loaded up in the new company car provided by RangeMan, a 2014  
Buick Enclave in black of course. I'm going under the assumption that it is bulletproof, bomb  
proof, and just to try to get an edge on safety and staying power, they made sure it was a  
Buick in honor of Big Blue's uncanny ability to avoid danger in the presence of Stephanie  
Plum. Assholes. Sweet, considerate assholes. The vehicle is an absolute dream. Julie loves it  
because she says the seats are comfy. I'm pretty excited about the back-up camera, and the  
fact that there are 3 rows of seating, and the seats can be laid down. That is going to be a  
huge help when we move into a house, and when Julie starts having friends over once she  
starts school. Thank God I don't have to drive a mini-van. I may be a Mom now, but I'm still  
not Valerie.

We pulled up in front of my parent's house at around 10:45 a.m. It was a Saturday morning, so  
Valerie, Albert, and the kids were all there waiting on lunch... the Kloughn's don't pass up  
free meals in any capacity. I was actually kind of relieved to be honest, I'm hoping that Jules  
will get along with Angie, because they are in the same grade, and I want to talk to Val about  
the school she takes her kids, because like I said before- I'm out of my depth. My Mom, and  
Grandma Mazur were standing on the front porch, Burg radar clearly in tact. My cell phone  
was still off, so God only knows how many times my Mom called, and left voicemails. The  
fact that she was on the front porch, and not ironing the ceiling gave me the confidence to  
get out of the car to go in. Hopefully she had tippled herself into a happy place.

I held Julie's hand on the sidewalk going into the house, and gave it a little squeeze. I'm not  
sure who I was comforting...her, or me. Julie had a big smile on her face, and once on the  
porch, my Mom looked at us with disgust, and said **"Stephanie... this must be your new **  
**Mexican child. I honestly don't know where I went wrong. Martha Gorsky's daughter doesn't **  
**go gallivanting around, and come back with a teenage child of a different race. What will the **  
**neighbors think? Why me?"**

I looked at Julie, and squeezed her hand again so she looked at me. Thank God I had already  
warned her that my Mom wouldn't say anything nice, or true- the reason I didn't want to  
bring Julie here to subject her to Helen Plum, or the Burg for that matter. I smiled at her, and  
introduced her to Grandma Mazur, then asked Grandma to take Julie to meet Val, Albert,  
Daddy, and the girls... I had a few things that I needed to say to Helen Plum.

As soon as Julie was out of earshot, I looked at my Mom with disgust. Before she could say  
another word, I said in a voice only she could hear** "How dare you make ridiculous, racist, **  
**disgusting comments to my child. I came over here to introduce you to the love of my **  
**life, and you can't even get a single nice word in before you start. I want to make something**  
**abundantly clear. This will be the first, and last trip Julie makes here. If Daddy, or Grandma **  
**want to see us, they are more than welcome. I only came here to let you know that I'm **  
**cutting the cord myself on this unhealthy relationship. I want you to know that you can**  
**no longer bribe me with dessert, or try to fix me up with Joe Morelli, or serial killers. I want **  
**you to know that I don't want, or need your advice on how to raise my child. To be completely**  
**honest, I really need to thank you before I can move on. I want to thank you for being the**  
**least supportive, most scheming, conniving, closed minded, racist, alcoholic bitch I have ever**  
**met, because having you as a Mother has made me even more damned, and determined to **  
**give my child the exact opposite of what you gave me. Thank you for showing me exactly **  
**how not to raise my children. This is the last you will see of me, and mine. Keep your gossip,**  
**and comments to yourself, and if I hear that you are spreading gossip, and believe me, I will **  
**know- I will spread so much gossip about the real Helen Plum to the Burg you will never be **  
**able to show your face again. I have so many voicemails, and so much evidence that you are**  
**a crazy alcoholic that it would make your head spin. DO NOT fuck with me. Now that we have**  
**straight, I will be retrieving my child from your home, and we will not be back. Thank you**  
**for your time."**

Helen just stared at me open-mouthed, and red faced until she realized that we had been on  
the porch for a good 10 minutes, and the neighbors were starting to stare from their porches.  
She shot me a look that said she was headed to go tipple some more, and walked inside.  
I went to the den where everyone else had congregated to a sight that warmed my heart.  
Julie was sitting in between Angie, and Mary-Alice laughing, and smiling completely  
oblivious to anyone else in the room. Thank God, they get along. Daddy was watching t.v, and  
everyone else was looking at the girls, smiling.

Val walked over to me, and engulfed me in a hug. She told me she had seen the video, and  
had never been more proud of me. Daddy followed, shockingly abandoning his t.v to wrap his  
arms around me. Grandma gave me a wink, and a smile from the recliner. I filled them in on  
my conversation with Helen, and told them that they are more than welcome to come visit  
us, or meet us for lunch anytime. I made a lunch date with Val, and the girls to discuss school,  
and gathered Julie up to head home.

I navigated us out of the house, and buckled us into the car. I looked over at her, asking if she  
was okay as I pulled out. Easygoing Julie just smiled, and said **"I really love Grandma Mazur, **  
**and Angie. I think we are going to be friends. We both really like Reading, and Math. Angie **  
**said she is in 7th grade too, do I get to go to school with her?"**

I stopped at a stop sign, looked over at her, and said **"You know what she said isn't how **  
**everyone feels, right? We will never go there again, and I promise you will be able**  
**to see the rest of my family, especially Angie. She was the reason I didn't want to bring**  
**you there. I grew up with a similar problem you had with Rachel. My Mom treated me **  
**horribly. She never asked me to leave, but she always told me I wasn't good enough. **  
**I never want you to feel that way, Jules. You are amazing. I swear, I will spend my life**  
**showing you how awesome you are. I think we are both better than our birth Mother's. I just **  
**wanted you to know that. As far as schools, I am going to talk to Val when we go to lunch**  
**on Monday, but I don't see why you couldn't go to school with Angie if that is what you want. **  
**I want you to be comfortable wherever you go. Angie goes to school at Trenton Middle **  
**School, so we don't have to worry about the Burg busy bodies that hang around my Mom."**

Julie seemed satisfied with my little speech, and just replied** "Cool. That's where I want to **  
**go. Angie said she will introduce me to her friends if I go to school there. Thanks, Steph- you**  
**are the best Mom ever. You don't have to love me, you just do."**

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face after she said that. I choked back a sob,  
and said **"You are an amazing daughter, Jules... I'm really lucky. Since it's lunch time, how **  
**about we head to Cluck in a bucket, get a bucket of chicken, and head over to the bonds**  
**office to see Connie, and Lula. I want to get that over with, and I need to tell Vinnie I **  
**quit. After we are done there, we can head home, and rest up. Today is emotional overload**  
**again, but I promise tomorrow we will spend all day doing whatever you want. Be thinking**  
**of what you want to do, because we will do whatever. Movies, mall, spa, zoo, the couch. **  
**Anything you want, you deserve it after the week you have had."**

Julie nodded her agreement, and we headed to Cluck in a bucket, and over to the Bond's  
office. I called Tank, and asked him if he needed me to get his files, since he is still a little  
iffy about being around Lula, and he was beyond thankful. We pulled into the bond's office  
and saw the girls with their noses pressed up against the glass. I grabbed Julie's hand with my  
right hand, and the bucket of chicken with my left hand, and headed into the Lion's Den. Lula  
grabbed the chicken, and settled in the chair, Connie headed to her desk, and Jules, and I  
sat on the couch. The whole room was silent for about 30 seconds until finally Lula couldn't  
take it anymore.

**"White girl... what in the world is going on? Granny sent me the video of you chewing out **  
**Morelli. I swear, Batman is going to have a fit when he sees Morelli hit you. So, is Batman's**  
**batspawn really your daughter? What happened in the past 4 days, you disappeared out of**  
**nowhere and..."** Finally, I cut her off. God help me, she just called Julie batspawn.

**"Lula... please don't call Julie batspawn, it sounds...disgusting. Anyways, this is the one and **  
**only conversation we will have on this subject. It is nobody's business how it came about, **  
**but yes- Julie is legally my child now. We are settling into life together, and no- Ranger is**  
**still in the wind, and has no idea. This was an immediate, quick decision, and that is why I**  
**left suddenly. I will no longer be working here, because I have accepted a full-time position**  
**at RangeMan. I love you two, but like I have told everyone else, if I catch wind of any- I mean**  
**any gossip about us, you will deal with my wrath. I promise you, it won't be pretty."**

Lula, and Connie stared at me open-mouthed for a solid two minutes before Lula could  
formulate a sentence. She looked at me with squinty eyes at first, and then broke out into  
a huge grin. **"Damn, White girl! You are a full-blown Mother bear! I don't know how you**  
**never thought you would have kids, you are the shit! I promise, support only, no gossip. **  
**You have to come shopping with me though, make sure you bring Mini-Ranger with you."**

Connie still hadn't spoken, I'm pretty sure she was in shock from the information, and my  
new-found ability to not get railroaded from anyone. We sat for a long time, and talked about  
our new apartment, and going house hunting soon. We grabbed the RangeMan files, and as  
soon as we had made it to the door, Vinnie came out of his office. He started in on me about  
disappearing, and I just smiled, and said- **"Vinnie, I quit. If you have a problem with it, you **  
**can contact Tank. He told me if you have an issue with me, and my employment status with**  
**RangeMan, you can find someone else to do your high bonds."**

Vinnie paled at that thought, and turned on his heel to go back into his office. I looked over at  
the girls, winked and walked out with Julie hot on my heels. Exhausted with the events from  
the day, we drove straight home, made a stop on 5 to deliver the files, and headed to our  
apartment on 4. We immediately changed into comfy p.j's, found a movie, and popped some  
popcorn. After the movie, Ella brought us some homemade mac and cheese, and chocolate  
cake, and we talked about our plans for tomorrow. Julie decided to sleep in, lounge in  
pj's, and do our own mani's and pedi's at home. We thought girl-time, and Chinese take-out  
sounded better than getting out. We need some recovery time from the past few days.

After Julie went to bed, in my bed again, I slipped into the living room to call Mary-Lou. I  
knew she would have just put the boys down, so I called to fill her in on what has been  
going on. She was beyond thrilled for me, and couldn't wait to meet Julie, and introduce  
her boys to her. Mary-Lou's son Mikey is a grade below Jules but goes to the same school  
that she will be attending. After about 30 minutes, we were both too tired to talk anymore,  
and decided to get together on Wednesday afternoon.

I headed to bed, and spent my usual few minutes observing Julie's angel face. I jumped a  
major hurdle today standing up to my Mom, and not letting the girls railroad me. I feel  
so amazing that everyone except for Morelli, and my Mom are being supportive of me  
being a Mom to Julie. Mom... I never thought I would ever be called that, and when  
Julie said I was the best Mom ever, I felt 10 feet tall. I would never ask her to call me Mom,  
but I have to admit, it was the best feeling I have ever felt. I fell asleep feeling 1,000 pounds  
lighter knowing those confrontations are out of the way, and tomorrow there would be  
no cell-phones, no interruptions, just quality girl time with Julie.

**A/N: And that is Burg Beat-Down II. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in the next few days, next chapter will be getting Steph & Julie settled, and Steph starting her job at RangeMan. Keep the reviews, and messages coming. I really appreciate all the messages, and help I have been getting on this story. Sending lots of love to you amazing ladies sending me suggestions. Still having formatting issues, but will be re-doing all the chapters formatting when I get my laptop back. For now, I am using a tablet, and FanFiction is condensing all my paragraphs. I swear, I will fix it soon lol**

**Thanks again :)**  
**xoxo-Brit***


	7. Chapter 7: MAMA

** *These characters are the property of Janet Evanovich, I make no profit from this, all mistakes are mine.***

The next three weeks passed by in a flurry of activity, and most importantly girl time. I started my new position with Rangeman, and loved it.I had all the paperwork caught up, and Tank was beyond thrilled-The guys even surprised me with an office last week, so that I could keep up with the paperwork, and have a little corner for Julie to sit on her comfy chair playing on her laptop, and starting next week work on homework.

Julie has been spending a lot of the days that I work up in Ella's apartment doing fun things like baking cookies, and painting nails. My niece Angie, and Julie have stuck together like glue ever since meeting, and she spends a lot of time at RangeMan, and Julie spends a lot of time at Val's house. I never thought that Angie would have gotten along with Julie, because she is so prim, and proper, but together they are girly, and giggly. It is really a joy to see.

Julie, and I spend every Sunday as a girls day. In the 3 weeks I have had her, we have spent the day in eating Chinese, and mani/pedi's, and spent the last two Sunday's at Point Pleasant. I love spending time at the beach with Julie, our relationship has grown so much in such a little amount of time. Seeing her beautiful face everyday makes me miss Ranger so very much.

I was brought out of my musings by my office phone ringing; it was Tank asking me to come to his office ASAP. Julie was at the mall with Val, and Angie picking up some school supplies for next week, so I closed down my laptop, and walked quickly to Tank's office.

I knocked on Tank's door, and waited for his gruff "Enter", walked in, and closed the door. Tank motioned for me to sit down, and steepled his fingers, resting his chin on his fingers. There was about a full minute of silence before I finally broke and asked him if everything was okay.

Not wasting anymore time, he proceeded to tell me that he had heard from his contacts that Ranger's mission was about to come to a close, and he was going to be in Washington for debriefings for about three days after, then would be home as long as the last of his mission went off like it should. I immediately felt relief, and a sudden urge to be sick at the same time.

The last three weeks have been the best of my life, but the whole time I have had so much worry in my gut about how to break all of this to Ranger. How is he going to feel about this arrangement? Is he going to take her away from me, and want nothing to do with me?

To tell you the truth, I don't think I could survive it if that is what he wanted. So much has changed since he left for his mission, and I'm not the same woman that he supposedly loved. I have cut out all the parts of my life that I realized were unhealthy, and sadly, the way we conducted our relationship wasn't healthy either. This whole time I have spent getting settled, I realized I don't need a savior, I need an equal.I just don't know if the alpha male in Ranger is looking for a relationship like that, or a relationship period...so many unknowns.

I smiled at Tank, and thanked him for giving me a heads up. He told me he won't know until the last minute when Ranger will be done, and this will really be the only warning I get before he comes home, so I need to figure out what I am going to say, and how I am going to say it in the next few days.

I went back to my office, and my cell phone rang with a call from Aiden telling me that Julie's name change will be official today, and I can finish the paperwork for school next week. Thank goodness, one less thing to worry about. Four hours later, as I was finishing up work for the day, Julie walked in with bags upon bags of school items.

She was so excited to start her new school, and was jabbering a mile a minute about outfits, binders, and iPhone covers with jewels on them that Grandma Mazur had bought the girls. We made it into our apartment, and started going through the multitude of bags filled with supplies for school.

While we were discussing the different classes she would have, Julie got really quiet, and looked like she had something important to say. I looked up at her, and she bit her lip, and looked down.

My normally chatty girl just clammed up, and looked really uncertain of herself, which made me extremely she having second thoughts? She was fine a minute ago, does she want to go back to Florida? A few minutes after becoming so quiet, I took her hands in mine, and asked her

** "What is wrong, Jules? You are never this quiet. Are you getting nervous now that school starts next week? I promise sweetie, you will love your new school, and meet lots of new friends."**

She finally looked up at me, and with uncertainty in her eyes, and said

**"Steph… I have been here a few weeks, and have had the best time I have ever had. Nobody has ever made me feel like I was worth any time. I know you didn't give birth to me, but you are the only real Mom I have ever known. I was never good enough for Rachel, I was just a check that she got from Ranger, so she kept me around. Would it be okay if I called you Mama? I start my new school, and I don't want to have to explain my real Mom didn't want me. I really just want to forget that part of my life existed, and you to be my Mama forever. Would you care?"**

I'm pretty sure my heart exploded. I didn't even try to hold back the tears that fell. I immediately pulled her to me, and told her

** "It would be an absolute honor to be your Mama, Jules. I have thought of you as my daughter from day 1, and you don't even have to ask. This is probably the best moment of my life."**

We sat on the couch holding on to each other for the longest time before I remembered the visit this morning with Tank, and call with Aiden. I filled Julie in on Ranger coming home in the next few days, and him still not knowing about the situation, and we would wait to tell him in person.

I also told her about her name change being final, so she can start school as a Manoso. After what had proven to be an extremely emotional day for the both of us, we put away her school items, and made plans to get up early to go to her new school to get her locker combination, tour the school, and finish up her paperwork now that her name has been changed.

Ella brought us dinner, and we sat on the couch eating, and talking about before bed, my cellphone rang with the RangeMan realtor telling me that she had a few houses in our budget, and the area we wanted (NOT the Burg!) and if we wanted, she could show them tomorrow after we get finished at the school.

I had finally saved up enough money where I had no rent to pay, or car payment, so I could put a decent down payment on a house for us to buy. I wanted to try to find a house, and get moved in at least during her fall break in October, so we could be settled in the new house before our first Christmas together. I wanted to go all out with lights on the house, decorations everywhere, a huge tree…. it's hard to do that in a two bedroom apartment inside a security fortress. I want our house to be safe, and RangeMan protected, but it wouldn't be fair to Julie to live here forever knowing she couldn't bring anyone over, because this is a place of business, not a child care center. I don't want us to be the cause of work not getting done around here.

I thanked her, ended the call, and Julie, and I danced around the living room to imaginary music just being excited for what is to come. We finally headed to bed with smiles on our faces, excited about the possibility of seeing our new home tomorrow. With the exception of my nerves to tell Ranger what was going on, and my fear of his reaction, I was feeling pretty damn good about the new direction my life had taken.

***A/N: This was just a fluffy little transition chapter to get us ready for Ranger's return (yulp!), Julie starting school, and finding the new house.I promise I won't leave you hanging for Ranger's return for long ;) Keep the reviews and suggestions coming, I love reading them and take them all into consideration each chapter. **

** xoxo-Brit**


	8. Chapter 8: Ranger Returns

***-These characters are the property of Janet Evanovich. I make no money from this. Any mistakes are mine.-***

****This chapter will be part Stephanie/ part Ranger P.O.V. This was the only way to get the emotions going through Ranger's head during the big reveal. I wrote it both ways, and the Stephanie only P.O.V I have used up until this point didn't really convey the point like I had wanted- so have patience, I never intended to get inside the head of Carlos Manoso. lol. Also, this is a huge chapter so bear with me with any mistakes that have been made. If you let me know, I will edit.** **

**Stephanie POV:**

I stood in the bathroom braiding Julie's hair in the fishbone braid Ella taught me, and it hit me all at once. I would have been one of those crazy Moms crying when their kid went to Kindergarten.

I have been a "Mama" to Julie for 4 weeks now, and even though I work during the week, she could still visit me during the day. I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, and she is only going to be gone for 8 hours. I seriously need to get a grip.

Julie looked like an absolute angel in her cute little jeans, Sperry shoes, and purple glittery 3/4 length sweater. I took her, and Angie to the mall a few days ago, and they got their ears pierced, so she was wearing the little diamond studs that her Merry Godfather's chipped in to buy both her, and Ang. Those men are so whipped, it is amazingly hilarious.

We headed out a little early to pick up Angie, and stop at the Tasty Pastry for some celebratory/good luck doughnuts, and headed to school. I forced myself not to cry, or act like one of "those Moms" to save Jules the embarrassment of a crazy parent on the first day of her new school, and was pleasantly surprised when she leaned over, gave me a hug and said **"Love you, Mama- I promise I will be okay, and I swear I will put my phone on silent."** before she got out. I got a** "Love you, Auntie Steph"** from Ang, and they were on their way in.

I sat in the parking area for a solid 30 minutes making sure she didn't run out crying or something, then realized it was me that was crying. Seriously, hold it together, Steph! I ate the remaining doughnuts, and drove to Mary Lou's house trying to hold my tears in. When I pulled into Mary Lou's house, she was standing on the porch with a half-smile on her face. She met me halfway, and told me I was holding it together better than she imagined, and she needed a Valium on Mikey's first day of Kindergarten. She told me next year I would be throwing a party when Jules went back to school. I highly doubt that.

After more "holding it together" doughnuts, and coffee, I headed back to RangeMan. I went straight into my office, and did a few hours of work to try to get my mind off of worrying about Julie's first day of school in a new place. I know she is an amazing, well-adjusted kid, I just never want her to feel anxious, or nervous. I know this isn't a feasible goal, it's just how I feel.

At 1:30, Tank, Lester, Bobby, and I had a meeting with the realtor about the amazing house that we picked out a few weeks ago. It is an amazing 3 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom house with a pool, and a basement so that we can put in a little home gym, and an open second floor just for Jules. I am seriously dying for this house, and we have them down to $299,500 in our negotiations. I am pretty confident they will take our offer, and hopefully close on the house in a few weeks. The owners are already almost out of it due to a job transfer, so they never argued with our offer of possession at closing.

I am pretty lucky to have all these big, tough men helping me get through this. I will find out by tomorrow morning if they have accepted our offer, and I am a nervous wreck about it, so the guys are heading to Shorty's to grab a table, and I picked up the girls from their first day of school, then met them there. We had a great time talking about the girls first day of school, and eating. The guys seriously adore those little girls.

After eating, and talking for a while, I took Angie home, and we headed back to RangeMan to get Julie showered, and settled in to do her first homework assignments of the year, and get to bed fairly early. Julie was in her room working on homework, and I had some chocolate chip cookies (Ella is a goddess... she can even teach ME how to cook.) in the oven when I heard the pop of the door lock, and my neck started to tingle which can only mean one thing...**Ranger is back**.

I took a deep breath, and walked into the living room just in time to see him walk into the room. He looked exhausted, skinny, and absolutely breathtaking. We stared at each other for what felt like hours before he finally spoke the one word I have been wanting to hear for 2 months...**"Babe."**

**Ranger POV**

I finished the debriefing of my last ever mission at about 3:45 pm, and pulled out my cellphone for the first time in two months to call Tank, only for it to go straight to voicemail. I hung up, and called Lester, and Bobby both with no success.

Dios! I pray something hasn't happened to Stephanie! With my heart in my throat, I quickly called RangeMan, and Cal answered the phone.I asked why the Core Team weren't answering their phones, and he said simply they are offline with Stephanie until 6pm, and if any important calls come in, for him to take the call.

My conversation with Cal hadn't even began to hamper my fears for what could possibly be going on in my Babe's life for the entire Core team to have to be involved. When I asked if Stephanie was in trouble, he only said "not that I know of..."

Clearly, I am going to get no answers until I get home, and find out for myself, so I told Cal to send someone to Newark to get me from the airport in an hour. I disconnected the call with Cal, boarded the plane, and tried my Babe's cell phone, only to get a "not in service" disconnected phone message. Something is seriously going on, and I am going to get to the bottom of it.

I spent the entire 45 minute plane ride trying to figure out what could be going on with my Babe, and how I could tell her my missions were over, and I want to try some sort of relationship with her, as long as the cop is completely out of the picture.

45 short minutes later, I disembarked from the plane, and jumped into the car with Hal to head back home. I looked over at him as we pulled out, and barked out-

**"Report!"**

**"Sir, welcome home. All accounts are in good standing, no major break-in's, or problems with skips. Everything is running smoothly."**

**"Stephanie?"**

**"Uhm... Stephanie is quite well, sir. Thriving in her new work environment."**

**"Vinnie's?"**

**"No sir, RangeMan. She is seriously amazing at everything that she does."**

**"Want to elaborate on that? She is working for RangeMan?"**

**"Sir, I don't really have any details on Stephanie's life, she kind of threatened to kick our asses if we talked about her life to anybody, and I'm not exactly willing to have Stephanie seek revenge on me."**

**"Are you telling me that you are more afraid of Stephanie Plum, than you are of mat time with me?"**

**"Sir, I am respectfully telling you that I am so absolutely frightened of Stephanie Plum's bad side, that I would rather have mat time with the entire core team, than piss her off."**

**"Unfuckingbelievable. My men are scared of a woman who keeps her gun in a cookie jar like Rockford." **

**"Again sir, respectfully, you have missed a lot in 2 months. You are just going to have to see for yourself."**

**"Fine. Take me to her apartment."**

**"Yes, sir."**

We spent the rest of the ride in complete silence. Hal in his zone, and I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone. What the hell is going on here?

We pulled into RangeMan, and I raised a questioning brow at Hal. He simply said that Stephanie moved out of her apartment over a month ago for personal reasons, and has been staying in an apartment on the 4th floor.

At this point I had about a million questions, almost no answers, and I was starting to get irritated. Since when do my men not give me sufficient answers to my questions, especially about Stephanie. I pray she hasn't moved on yet, I'm not sure I could handle seeing her be with anyone other than me, especially if it were one of my men. I'm pretty sure that would break me.

I got out of the car at about 6:00 pm, and Tank was waiting for me in the garage. He asked me to come straight to his office before heading to the 4th floor to find out what the hell was going on with Stephanie on my own.

I walked the stairs with Tank in silence, and sat down in the chair across from his desk. He congratulated me on my last mission, and safe return, then looked at me dead in the eyes and said:

**"RangeMan... I just wanted to talk to you a minute before you went to see Bomber. First off, she isn't the same woman that she was 2 months ago. She has grown up a lot, and she is scary as hell. Trained, a sharp-shooter, an absolute office dynamo, she has her own office, and has re-vamped all of our payroll. She is pretty much kicking ass, and taking names. Most everything I am going to let her tell you, because she is hell-bent on living her own life now. I just want to warn you, if you say something that upsets her in any way; if you don't get your head out of your ass, and step-up now that your missions are over, I will kick your ass. My little girl has been through way too much the past few months, and you aren't going to crash her sense of self that she has built up. You are either going to step up, or walk away. This is it."**

I looked at Tank, and was at a loss for words. I have no idea what has been going on with Steph, but I am about to find out. I gave Tank a nod, and walked to the stairwell, and headed down to 4. I will deal with him later. I don't know who he thinks he is trying to pull authority on me, but I am going to have to make some heads roll once I figure out what the hell is going on with my Babe.

I made it to the door of the apartment Tank said that Stephanie was using, and picked the lock. I immediately smelled fresh chocolate chip cookies, making me think of our first time together after the DeChooch deal. Dios, was I an absolute moron. I pray she lets me make all this up to her, I have a lot of mistakes to make up.

I made it through to the living room at the same time as she did on the other side. Our eyes locked for what seemed like a lifetime, before I gave a half-smile, and said **"Babe."**

She looked absolutely gorgeous. A little tank top, pajama shorts, and barefoot, with her curls pulled up on her head, and no makeup. I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful sight in my life. This could be mine if I don't mess this up. Before I could say anything else, I heard a noise from one of the bedrooms, and my blank face immediately slammed down. Does she have a man in my place of business? Is she seeing one of my men? How will I survive this?!

Before any other thoughts crossed my head, I heard a young, oddly familiar female voice shout through the apartment

**"Mama! I'm finished with my homework, do you want to check it?"**

Uhm... Mama? Does Stephanie have a child I didn't know about? Who is the father? Why didn't she tell me about this? I disclosed to her that I had Julie... does she not trust me?

Stephanie glanced at me before taking a few steps toward the bedroom, and said;

**"Sweetie, yes I want to check it- but we uhm... we have company. You need to come out here."**

Apparently she is going to introduce me to her child, this couldn't get any more bizarre. I thought Stephanie had an aversion to children? What the hell happened in the two months I was gone?

I was brought back to reality when I looked up to see MY daughter walk through the doorway, stop, look up at me with a breathtaking smile, and jump into my arms, wrapping around me like a vine.

I had a lot of emotions swirling through me, mostly confusion, and pure joy seeing my daughter unexpectedly, but really confusion outweighed everything. Did she call my Babe _"Mama?" _

I put Julie down, she walked over to Steph, and Steph gave her the sweetest smile I have ever seen, hugged her and the kitchen timer went off. Julie smiled at Steph, and said

**"Mama, I will take the cookies out, put them on the cooling rack, and then leave my homework on the snack bar. I think I will give you guys a few minutes alone to talk, and I am going to call Angie and talk to her before I go to sleep. Love you."** Then she smiled at me, and walked out.

I just stood there rooted to the same spot in the living room absolutely floored. It takes a lot to floor me, and I am lost here. Never in a million years when Tank said Stephanie isn't the same woman, and grown up did I picture this scenario in my head. This is just... wow.

Stephanie finally spoke up after waiting on Julie to close her bedroom door.

**"Ranger... uhm. This isn't exactly how I planned to talk to you about this. I figured you would go to 7, decompress, hell I don't know what you do after missions. I thought I was going to have a little warning before you walked in here to find this bizarre domestic scene play out in front of you. Let's sit down on the couch, and I will explain to you what has happened in the last 2 months."**

I finally got my footing, and walked over to the couch, and sat down beside my beautiful Babe. I gave her a nod, and she gave a little smile, then continued talking.

**"Well... a short time after you left, I caught Morelli cheating. It wasn't pretty. I have only had one encounter with him since, and it resulted in him slapping me in front of about 75 people, getting body slammed by Tank, and a restraining order issued..."**

I opened my mouth to say I was going to kill him, and she put her hand up, and said;

**"I promise, you are going to be more outraged, just pace yourself, or you will end up having a stroke. Let me finish before you interrupt, this is a lot of ground to cover."**

I nodded my head, absolutely beyond pissed. Morelli is going to die, there is no two ways about it, I'm going to kill him.

**"Anyways... I was sitting in my apartment one day about 4 weeks ago, and I got a call sobbing phone call from Jules. Apparently, Rachel and Ron were using her for a check from you, and mistreating her. Not physically but serious emotional abuse. Rachel told her she was ruining her marriage, and she needed to get out. You were in the wind, so she couldn't get you, so she called me."**

I have never been so overwhelmed in my life. I have never wanted to kill so many people at once. She kept going...

**"Well, I talked to Rachel, and she told me to come get her, and she would sign over all rights to Julie to me. I couldn't leave her in that situation, Ranger. I love her so much, you don't know how much I love that little girl. I came to RangeMan, and we formulated a plan. We headed out that night, flew all night, and met with Aiden in Miami. Aiden hooked me up with an iron-clad agreement, we got Julie, ended up having to call CPS for little Olivia, who by the way is being adopted by Silvio and his wife. Anyways, I went berserk on Rachel, and Ron- threw a lamp at their wall, they were asleep and didn't want to wake up all the while kids were running everywhere."**

I just kept staring at her... this is like some kind of full-fledged nightmare. What the hell...

**"So... we stayed in Miami at RangeMan for the night, got all the paperwork before a judge, and were approved to head back to Trenton. My apartment wasn't safe enough for me to keep Julie, plus I didn't want her having nightmares from the last experience she had there, so the guys talked me into coming to RangeMan to stay until I saved up the money for a down-payment for a house."**

I finally broke my silence, seriously this amazing woman rescued my child for the second time, and has no idea how self-less she is. It is mind-boggling.

**"Babe, I... I have no words to describe how amazing I think you are. You are seriously Wonder Woman! You rescued my child for the second time, and want no pats on the back, nothing... I don't know how to thank you. You are the greatest person I have ever met." **

And I was telling the truth. I love that woman more than anything, she is perfection in my eyes. She kept going though...

**"Thank you, it was nothing though. I didn't just rescue her, she rescued me. She has been the light of my life. I have no words for what she has done for me. We were meant to have each other. I'm not finished though..."**

**"Okay... I promise I won't interrupt anymore."**

**"It's okay, just a lot of ground to cover. So, we settled in here, Ella helps me with her, and she spends a lot of time with Val, her and Angie are best friends. I have been doing a little bit of everything here, and they gave me an office... I hope that is okay with you. I have a little area in there that Julie has an easy chair, and she spends time playing on her laptop. Today was her first day of school, so that is why we have homework going on. We found a house, and the guys took me to the realtor's office to finish up negotiations, and then take me, and the girls to Shorty's to celebrate hopefully my first ever house, and the girls' first day of school. I find out about the house by tomorrow."**

Well... that explains the guys being offline today. Now that I know what is going on, I'm relieved they were there for her. Maybe I won't be kicking asses today. She kept on talking, but now with a little smile across her face.

**"So... all of that has gone on, we have both also been taking self-defense training, and I broke the Burg. I took on Morelli, that's the fight that resulted in the restraining order, and the next day took on my Mom. If you want to see the Morelli fight, just look up -Bombshell Bounty Hunter slays Cop- On YouTube. I have to admit it's pretty epic. Grandma Mazur's friend video'd it, and it went viral. After that, I cut the cord from my Mom, and let out years of pent up aggression, and pretty much told her to stay away from my daughter, and I."**

She finally stopped talking, and just looked at me. I guess I can speak now. I have to admit, her last 2 months have been pretty damned impressive.

**"Proud of you, Babe. You are finally being the woman I always knew you could be. I am going to table this Rachel/Ron/Morelli/Helen Plum discussion for another time, I'm on overload, and I know you have to be too. How is it going with Julie... are you happy? Is she happy? Do I pick up custody now? How does this work?"**

She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

**"Well... Jules wanted a clean break from Miami, kind of like my break from the Burg. Her only request was a name change to have nothing to do with the Martine's. I couldn't get ahold of you to ask, so I allowed her to change her name to Julie Michelle Manoso. She wanted to honor the two of us, and never have to be a Martine again. I didn't know how you would feel about the situation, especially her last name being Manoso, but she agreed to the serious self-defense classes with me, and we have been working really hard to be able to defend ourselves in the event that either one of our pasts try to get back at us with her. She is always protected, has a panic button, her hello kitty ink pen tracker courtesy of the Core Team, trackers sewn into her shoes, and also her new earrings are diamond trackers. I have taken every step to make sure she leads a normal, but safe life. I want her to feel loved every day of her life. I want her to feel normal, not like she is a check. I want no money for her, and I'm not asking you for anything. If you want to be in Julie's life, I am beyond happy for that. I just don't want her taken from me, because I wouldn't survive it. I have done everything- school shopping, spa days, I have bought her an entire wardrobe because the Martine's refused to let her take a single item with her, I don't want you to have any pressure to have to have a relationship with either of us. I don't want you to be forced into a relationship with either of us out of obligation... that didn't work for you last time, and I don't want you to resent us later on. This is all your decision. NO obligation. I already have the money for a down payment on the house if it goes through, and I am able to stand on my own two feet for once. Julie asked to call me Mama, and she is already my daughter. She is my entire world. I just want you to know I love you, I mean truly love you. I sent mixed signals with the whole Morelli thing, obviously that is over... sorry, I'm rambling. Anyways, I understand why you would have been reluctant to want to be with me. If you have no feelings for me, that is okay. I will be sad, but I still want you to be a part of Julie's life if you want."**

Wow... That was one hell of a speech. She is afraid of nothing now. I don't think she realizes that what she did just took more courage than old Stephanie could have ever shown. I'm blown away, she loves me... she loves Julie... I feel like I am waiting on the other shoe to drop.

**"Babe, I know I keep saying this, but I am so proud of you. You took on all your fears, took in a child that needed you, and have taken every precaution to keep her safe. That is all I ever wanted for you. Keeping yourself safe makes me feel beyond relieved. I am sick to my stomach over Rachel, and Ron but I can't dwell on that at the moment. I promise though, they will get theirs. As far as my relationship with Julie... I want that second chance. I want her in my life in whatever capacity possible. I appreciate you making it about no obligations, you really don't realize how good of a person you are, you are giving me a chance to make right the two biggest regrets in my life. I didn't step up with Julie before, but I will now, and the biggest regret of my life was walking away from you when I could have had you all this time. I don't deserve the love of either one of you, but I swear I will live the rest of my life trying to be what you both deserve. I love you. I have always loved you. I won't be leaving you again, that was my last mission. My master plan was to wait until I was done with this last mission, and go to you to confess my undying love, but you kinda beat me to it. I can't say I am upset with how it played out, though. This is better than I could have ever expected."**

I leaned over, and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. When I pulled away, we sat looking at each other, trying to soak it in. I'm just stunned that I have a chance to make it right with both Julie, and my Babe. I have to step-up, and it is all on me now. Steph has beyond stepped up in this situation. She has put in her own time, energy, money, and love into taking care of my child all without asking anything in return. She is amazing. I gave her a big smile, and touched our foreheads together.

**"We are gonna do this Babe... and it's gonna be good."**

She smiled, and nodded her head. I reached over, and pulled her into my lap so I could bury my face in the crook of her neck, and breathe in her amazing scent that I have been missing for these long two months. Dios! I don't deserve this.

**A/N: So... Ranger is back. He is a little OOC, but the poor man is a little bit overwhelmed give him a little break. LOL. The man was just thrown through two months worth of events, and emotions in 20 minutes. He is a little frazzled. Hope I did Ranger's return justice, keep up the reviews, and messages. I appreciate them all. :)**

**xoxo-Brit***


	9. Chapter 9: Second Chances

****THESE CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF JANET EVANOVICH. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS, ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.****

* * *

We sat on the couch with me in his arms, just soaking in each others presence for what felt like hours. I was having a hard time just believing he was really, and truly with me, and happy about the situation.

We were so wrapped up in holding on to each other, that we didn't even notice Julie come out of her bedroom. Once I saw her make her way into the living room, I made a move to get off Ranger's lap, but he just tightened his grip on me. Julie had a huge smile on her face, and sat down in the chair across from the couch. Ranger looked over at her, and gave her a tender smile.

**"Julie, Querida... earlier when I first saw you here, I didn't really say anything to you. You have to understand I was really confused, and just got home from my mission, so I had no knowledge of the last months events. I am first off furious that you were treated that way. I will make sure they pay for that. Second, I am beyond happy to be able to make up for lost time with you, if you will let me. I love both you, and Steph very very much. I am done with missions, so I will be able to spend a lot of time with you both from now on if that is something you want. I was shocked, but I am so happy to see your beautiful face."**

Julie walked over to the couch, and snuggled into Ranger's other side. She wrapped her arms around both of us, and in a quiet, shy voice said;

**"Ranger...Dad; I always wanted it to be you to be my Dad. Ron always acted like he hated me. He only told me he kept me around because I was worth a fortune. I just want to forget that my life with them existed. I love my Mama, and she is the best person I have ever known, I hope you know that. I want to spend as much time with both of you as I can, please don't leave us ever."**

Ranger just squeezed us both tight, and whispered **"Never." **

Eventually, I had to tell them it was time for me to go into the kitchen to check Julie's homework, and get her lunch ready for the morning. I gave Julie a few quiet minutes in the living room with Ranger while I got her stuff together for school, then had to send her to bed. We both walked her to her bedroom, and told her goodnight, family style. It felt...complete.

Ranger, and I made it back to the couch to sit for a little while, when I realized that I had just unloaded two months of drama on him, he has just come off of a two month mission, and he came straight here. I couldn't feel more guilty. I looked up at him, and told him how sorry I was for putting so much on him in such a short time. He gave me a true smile, and told me that this was the best surprise he could have ever asked for.

At that point it was about 9:30, and I knew he had to be exhausted. I called Ella for her to send some food for him to my apartment, and told him he could either stay here or upstairs, but he was going to be going to sleep very soon. He needed his rest, and he looked skinny, and exhausted. He asked me if he could stay, and hold me tonight.

Our relationship wasn't quite ready to become physical yet, but I could never turn down him holding me while we sleep. He completely soothes me, and makes me sleep soundly no matter what is going on in my life. I slept like the dead with him when a gang was after me trying to rape, and kill me. He is like a healing balm to my soul.

As Ranger was finishing up his grilled chicken, and veggies from Ella, I was eating a chocolate chip cookie, and my cell phone started ringing. I ran through to the living room to get my phone, and pray it didn't wake Julie up. When I answered the phone, it was my realtor apologizing for it being so late, but she wanted to let me know as soon as she got the text message from the other realtor that they had accepted my offer. I was officially going to be a homeowner!

I thanked her, hung up the phone & jumped onto Ranger's lap on the couch that he had just navigated over to when I was on the phone. I threw my arms around his neck, smiled a huge smile, and told him all the details about the new house. He smiled his breathtaking smile, put his hands on either side of my face, said **"proud of you babe"**, and gave me a slow, deep kiss.

We made out like teenagers for a solid 20 minutes, before he pulled away only far enough to put his forehead against mine, and regulate our breathing. We finally decided to call it a night, he was exhausted from his last two months, and I had to be up early to get Jules ready for school. I told Ranger I would let him sleep in, but he insisted that he wanted to ride in the car to take Julie, and Ang, and wanted to see her new school, and my new car.

I changed into my pj's, and Ranger went upstairs to deposit his bag, and grab his boxers, and we slid into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow with his strong arms holding me against him, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the beeping of my alarm clock signaling the end of my epic cuddle session with the warm, Cuban body beside me. I made a move to get up to get to the shower, and he squeezed me tighter. I turned my head to look at his beautiful face.

**"Ranger... I have to shower, and get ready. I have to wake Julie up in 30 minutes. Just stay here in bed, and get some rest today. You are offline, anyways. You can go with me tomorrow to take Jules."**

With his eyes still closed, he mumbled;

**"Ugh.. don't leave me, Babe."**

I couldn't help the giggles that came out.

**"You sound like me when you are trying to get me to run at the crack of dawn."**

He slowly opened his sleepy eyes, and gave me a warm, lazy smile.

**"Mornin' Babe."**

**"Mornin', sleepyhead. I never thought I'd see the day that I had to coerce you to wake up. I'm going to shower, why don't you call Ella for breakfast, and go ahead and shower upstairs, and get your clothes for today if you still want to go. I will get myself, and Jules ready, and we will head out in about an hour."**

He squeezed me one last time, and dropped a kiss to my forehead.

**"Alright Babe, I'll be back. Don't leave without me."**

Exactly one hour, and fifteen minutes later, we exited the apartment, and headed to the garage to get my SUV. I tossed Ranger the keys, and he beeped the car unlocked so we could pile in. He started the car, and turned to me wearing the biggest shit-eating grin.

**"A Buick, aye? Why didn't I think of that sooner... Absolutely brilliant. Hopefully Morelli doesn't find himself in your path while driving this, I have a feeling his leg wouldn't be the only thing you'd break if you had a second chance."**

Julie looked up from her bejeweled iPhone as we pulled into Val's driveway to get Angie;

**"Dad... Mama hit someone with her car before?"**

I looked over at him giving my best Burg glare, only to see him shaking with laughter;

**"Laugh it up, funny guy. I will get you back... Just remember, I keep cookies that I bake in my cookie jar now, and my gun is now at the small of my back. Jules- it's a long story for another time."**

Ranger looked over at me with humor shining in his eyes, and winked. charismatic bastard. I had to smile back, I seriously love playful Ranger.

After picking up Angie, the girls chattered in the back, while Ranger reached over, and held my hand. It was a little bit bizarre to be in this SUV, holding his hand, with two children in the back, taking them to school. It felt so intimate, and right. Co-parenting... I could get used to this.

After we dropped the girls off at school, we decided to go to a few stores, and look for some furniture for my new house. While we were browsing the couch section, my realtor called, and told me her go-to inspector was free this morning, and would be able to inspect the house so that I can get the ball rolling on closing ASAP. Thanks to my Merry Men, all my ducks were in a row, and since the former homeowners have already moved, I get possession at closing. Ranger, and I went on out to the car, and headed to the new house for the inspection, and to take a few measurements for furniture. I can't believe it is all going so quickly!

When we pulled up at the new house, Ranger squeezed my hand, and said he loved it. We stepped onto the beautiful, oversized porch as my realtor, Lisa pulled up. She smiled, and dangled the keys in front of me, and I took them and opened the door to my new house.

We walked around the entire house, with Ranger making notes on how he could make it as secure as possible. I would never fight him on security, unless he tried to put cameras up in my bedroom... that's clearly a line he won't cross if he wants to ever have the chance to live in, or ever be naked in said bedroom.

We took measurements, and he loved the idea for Julie's space in the upstairs. I want her to be able to have her own area, and to feel like she is a part of a real home, and family. Ranger made inappropriate comments about the jacuzzi tub in the master suite, making me simultaneously blush, and feel a zing of excitement straight to the promised land. He just winked, and gave me a panty scorching kiss. Geez.

We finally made it down to the basement, and I could tell he thought it would be a great home-gym. I hadn't shared my plans for it yet, so he was stunned when I told him that was the plan the whole time. He gave me a questioning brow, and I simply said;

**"Julie, and I are serious about making sure we are healthy, and safe at all times. I figured if you ever decided you wanted to move in, you might want to work out at home some mornings instead of having to go to RangeMan to do all of that."**

He looked at me with love, and tenderness in his eyes;

**"I love you so much, Babe. I don't deserve you. I still can't get over how far you have come since I left. I know our real relationship just started, but I will stay here as often as you let me. I don't want to spend a single night that I don't have to without you, and Julie."**

We hugged each other for a few minutes, neither believing we actually made it to our _Someday_.

By the time we left the house after the inspection, it was lunchtime. We loaded ourselves in the car, and Ranger surprised me by going straight to Pino's. God I love that man.

Of course, the closest parking spot possible was open, so he pulled right in. I looked over, rolled my eyes, and got out. He snagged my hand, pulled me close, and gave me a bordering on indecent kiss right in front of God, and everybody. If I hadn't already broken the Burg, it would definitely be broken now.

We walked in holding hands, ignoring the stares of every single person sitting there with their mouthes wide open, not even disguising their shock that Ranger was holding on to me, and kissing me... all I have to say is- Suck it, Burg.

We made our way to the back booth that was magically open, and sat side by side with our backs to the wall. Ranger put his arm around my shoulder, gave me a sweet kiss to my curls, and the waitress come up to take our order. Ranger surprised me by saying he would split a pepperoni pizza with me, and the waitress retreated to get our waters, and put in our order.

We sat for a few minutes talking about the new house, the security for it, and furniture. We had just started getting in a discussion about gym equipment when the bell on the door chimed, and Joe Morelli strolled in like he owned the place. He looked at me, smirked, and started strolling toward our table. I gave Ranger's leg a squeeze, smiled at him and turned back towards the front just as Joe approached our table.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I won't leave you hanging for long ;) ;) ;) I just want to say thank you to all of you who have been so supportive of my little story. You are all amazing! Please keep the reviews, and messages coming. I really take all suggestions into consideration, they have helped me SO much! Next chapter coming very soon, I swear!**

**Xoxo-Brit***


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Carlos

*****CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF JANET EVANOVICH, I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS, ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE*****

* * *

**A/N: Just a heads up that I have upped the Rating to M, for some future smut-like possibilites and foul language, because let's face it. Could you live with a Cuban Sex God, and keep it PG? I think not ;) ;) ;)**

* * *

**"Well... look who it is! Ms. Too good for the Burg, and her Thug. Are you still not done playing house with that Bastard kid? Come home, Cupcake. The boys miss you!"**

I can't figure out if Joe is plain old crazy, or just really REALLY stupid. Now that I am able to remove myself from the situation, and analyze his bizarre pick-up strategy, I am a little embarrassed that my former self was such a friggin' moron. The boys miss me? Who the hell says that? Who the hell insults someone, then uses a pick-up line. This really worked on me? Jesus. I need more therapy than I thought. I can't help the giggle that bubbles out at him standing there, nostrils flared, hands on hips, purple face, bulging veins... He looks like a damn cartoon character.

**"Detective Morelli... I'm sorry to laugh, but this has to be a joke. Did you really just insult me, and then try to lure me back to your bed while I am sitting here with my boyfriend discussing our new home, and our child? All the while I have a restraining order against you for my child, and I for you physically assaulting me in front of this exact establishment in front of 75 of our closest friends? Are you out of your ever loving mind approaching me, risking your badge just because your ego? You cheated on me, thanks by the way... I'm happier than ever. You need to leave this second unless you want to be arrested for violating a restraining order. If you will excuse us, you are ruining yet another meal, and I'm quite hungry."**

I kept it together, and turned my attention to the food that had miraculously made its way to the table mid-rant, and started eating without giving him a second glance. I heard unintelligable grunts from him, but never gave him the satisfaction of looking at him until he finally got the clue, and left. I'm not setting out to get him in trouble. His ego is bruised, and I told him I was leaving many times, and never did. That is on me. I won't, however be abused in any way, or let someone bully me again. Eventually he is going to learn I have grown up, and left him behind. I am done with screaming matches, I am done with immature name-calling, I am done being Stephanie from the Burg. What is so wrong with just being plain old Stephanie, no Burg.

After my second slice of pizza, I felt eyes on me... I glanced over to Ranger, and he was staring me with awe in his eyes. I furrowed my brow, and asked if he was okay... I'm not quite familiar with the look that was on his face.

**"Babe... that was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. I was prepared to have to physically kick his ass, but you just absolutely slayed him without lifting a finger. You are a badass. Is this a new Mom thing for you? You are seriously not taking shit from anyone anymore. I didn't think I could be more in love with you, but that just... affected me in ways I can't explain in a public restaurant. I'm going to have my hands full with you, aren't I?"**

I sat there shocked for a second, before I gave him a sly smile, and a wink;

**"Damn skippy you are going to have your hands full. Mama Steph doesn't put up with shit from anyone. She is determined to keep the Burg as far from her little family as possible, and you're right she is kind of a badass. Also, she apparently speaks in third person sometimes when she gets excited."**

He stared at me for about five seconds, then threw his head back, and laughed a full-on belly laugh that I have never heard from him.

**"Good to see you are enjoying the show, Manoso."**

His laughs finally started tapering off, and he wiped his eyes with his napkin.

**"Babe... you definitely never disappoint. On my way home from Newark airport yesterday, I tried to dig for details on why the hell the Core Team was offline with you, were you in trouble, were you okay... Hal simply said you were doing well, working for RangeMan, and happy. I kept digging, and got shut down. I decided to threaten mat time, and he actually told me he was so absolutely terrified of you kicking his ass, or seeking revenge for talking about your personal life, he would rather risk mat time with the whole Core Team. I am finally seeing that he was probably making a pretty wise decision. At the time, I had no idea anything had changed, and I was a little confused. Now it makes sense, you are a new woman. A woman I love."**

I couldn't wipe the goofy smile from my face. I have grown up, and I am still the person that Ranger wants to be with. Such a huge relief that I can be myself around him, and it makes him love me more. All my previous relationships wanted me to change. Ranger wants me to continue to be me, it's something I am happy to get used to.

Ranger cupped my face, gave me a sweet kiss, and locked eyes with me;

**"One more thing Babe... would it be too much of an adjustment for you to call me Carlos? I feel like now that we are together in a serious relationship, and co-parenting a child, Ranger is a little too impersonal, and I don't want you calling me my street name. I'm trying to make a separate me for home-life, and trying to make more time for home, so I would love if you could call me Carlos, it would mean a lot to me. I know you will slip up sometimes, but I want to show you the real me, not the government issued soldier."**

I leaned over, and gave him a slow, deep kiss, and smiled a huge smile.

**"I can definitely do that, Carlos. Now, let's go to the school to pick up OUR daughter."**

* * *

The rest of the week was more of the same. Everyday, we took the girls to and from school together, spent the day either shopping for the new house, or snuggling in the bed or the couch, just reconnecting, and on some levels gettting to know each other. Carlos was the same man I knew, and loved, but more open, affectionate, and pretty damn hilarious. I had never in my life had such a comfortable relationship with anyone.

He didn't want to change a single thing about me, especially now that I took the safety of myself, and Julie seriously. He loved spending an hour in the gym every evening after school with myself, and Julie. I used to dread the gym, but when we do it for fun as a family, it makes it something I look forward to. It also helps that he isn't waking me up at 4 a.m to run the neighborhood. I guess we are all compromising these days.

Apparently, today was going to be a little bit different. As we were dropping the girls off at school, Julie gave us a hug, and said;

"See you on Sunday for family day. Love you guys."

I just gave her a hug, told her I loved her too, and as soon as she got out of the car, I turned to Carlos.

**"Care to explain what is going on here? I know you are up to something, Carlos..."**

He just looked at me for a second, before giving me an innocent look.

**"Who, me?"**

I just rolled my eyes at him.

**"You realize that is what I said everytime I blew up a car, and it was my fault, right?"**

He gave me a wink, and a sly smile, turned toward the front, and pulled out of the school parking lot. Okay I'm starting to freak out a little... has he thought this through? Has he covered all the bases? This is serious here, and he is winking at me.

**"Are you going to tell me what's going on here? Where is Julie going? I didn't pack her a bag. Does she need money? Do I need to go back to school, and give her some cash? Is she going to a friends house? Do you have their parents names? I need those. You need to take me back to RangeMan, I haven't performed background checks on all the parents in her class. What if there is some kind of pedofile parent? Have you thought of that Carlos? I need to know these things, I'm going to have an anxiety attack over here worrying about her. I don't know if I want her gone a whole night. Does this house have security? Oh God." **

He waited until my rant was completely over, gave me an unidentifyable look, and pulled the car into a grocery store parking lot.

**"Babe, you need to take a deep breath. This isn't exactly how I thought this would go. You need to trust me, and continue to breathe. It was going to be a surprise, but I can see right now, you are going to end up having a full blown anxiety attack if I don't change the plan up here a little. Listen, I called Val yesterday, and asked if she could get the girls this afternoon from school, and us get Jules on Sunday for family day. I have been home like 4 days, and we have only had the days where Julie is at school for alone time. You have sacrificed so much, and changed your life in such a small amount of time I want to take you on a real date, and us have a night of just us, and relaxation. I didn't think it all the way through when I was being secretive that you would think the worst. I'm not going to lie, you are pretty damn sexy when you get worked up like that. If I thought you were hot before, you as a Mom seriously suits you. You are seriously becoming the best Mom I've ever seen. I don't know how you thought you'd be a bad Mom before. You seriously just looked at me, and questioned my decisions on security. I own a security company. You are running background checks on parents. I'm actually pretty impressed. Scared, turned on, and impressed."**

I blushed, bit my lip, and looked into his beautiful brown eyes;

**"So... basically you were trying to surprise me, try to get me to relax, and I freaked out, insulted your ability to do your job, and had an anxiety attack."**

**"Pretty much, but the job thing wasn't an insult. I have always wanted you to take your safety seriously, the fact that you are double checking my work makes me pretty damn proud."**

**"Okay. Can we start over? So, you are taking me on a date? Do I get a hint? I may need to call Lula, or Mary Lou, and go shopping."**

**"Already taken care of. I want to take care of you, Babe. I am about to drop you off at "La Bella Vida" right now. Lula, Connie, Mary-Lou, and Val will all be there. You all get whatever you want. Albert is taking Lisa, so Val can enjoy the morning too. I will be heading out to get everything ready for today, and tonight. You will be heading to the mall with MY credit card, please don't argue. I know you are going to argue, please let me do this. We are going to dinner, and dancing so you can find something to wear. After the mall, Val will head out for the girls to take them to her house, Mary-Lou will be picking her kids up, and Lula, and Connie will drop you off at RangeMan to get ready. Ella will head down at 4:30 to do whatever you need her to do. I am ordering pizzas for the guys. I will be at the door to your apartment at 6:15 sharp to wisk you away. Is that okay with you?"**

I just stared at him open-mouthed. I have never had anyone put so much thought into a date. Hell, the only dates I have ever had are pizza, and beer. This is the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

**"This is so much, Carlos... I don't know what to say. You don't have to do this to show you love me. I see it everyday. I can't believe the guys get pizza. I bet they are going to think it's a set-up. Thank you so much. I love you."**

He just reached over, and grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers. It was the most comforting feeling I have ever felt.

About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the most beautiful spa I have ever seen. Wow, someone is seriously spoiling me. He leaned over, gave me a panty-scorching kiss, and nipped at my bottom lip. Geez, he is too sexy for his own good. I kissed him one more time, and opened up the door. I looked up at him one more time, and he smiled his biggest smile, and said;

**"6:15 Babe. Love you, Have fun. See you soon. "**

...He really is too sexy, sweet, and perfect for his own good. I'm determined to knock his socks off tonight. Girl time, here I come!

* * *

**A/N 2: Next up; A little girl time, and the Date ;) **


	11. Chapter 11: All of Me

****Characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I make no profit, all mistakes are mine.****

**A/N:Sorry for the longer than usual wait- my husband was rushed to the hospital and had to have Emergency lung surgery, so we are in the hospital and he has chest tubes... not the most fun week. Promise the next update will be in the next couple of days, hope you enjoyed the date so far, it's a longer than usual chapter ;) This chapter is un-edited so try to overlook the errors. Will edit when we get home from the hospital. Thank you so much for your messages, and reviews. I appreciate them, and read them all! Sometimes I don't get a chance to write back to you, but I swear I appreciate them, keep them coming! **

* * *

I walked into La Bella Vida, and didn't have to look far for my friends. Sitting there (im)patiently waiting were Val, Lula, and Connie all with cat ate the canary grins on their faces. Geez, everybody is in a good mood today!

30 minutes, and a Mimosa into our beautification process, I found myself in the massage chair beside Val getting our pedicure on. The past month, I had spent more quality time by choice with Val than I can ever remember. My whole life, Val was Saint Valerie, Helen's pet, I truthfully always had a bit of animosity towards her for being so damn perfect all the time. Lately though, I have felt a real connection to her. Anytime I need advice in this new parenting journey, she is there. The girls love each other, and Val, and I have started to confide things in each other. It is really nice. Val played with the rim of her glass, and glanced over at me;

**"So.. Mom keeps trying to call me. Truthfully, Steph, I had no idea things were so bad. Why didn't you tell me? I was so caught up in my marriage to Steve, the kids, then the nasty divorce, meeting Albert, having Lisa, being married again... I just, I didn't open my eyes. I can't even look at that bitch anymore. The things that she said when you left that day- I mean, Jesus! My children were there, and the nasty things she said. I can assure you, we will not be around Helen Plum again."**

**"Val, I appreciate you taking up for me, I just don't want to be responsible for you not speaking to your own Mom, and your kids not seeing their grandmother, I feel bad for doing this."**

**"Stephanie..DON'T. DO NOT put this on yourself. Helen Plum made her bed, now she needs to lay in it. If she is so in love with Joseph Morelli, maybe she should marry him. Her marriage with Daddy isn't going to last, I know that for a fact. Daddy has been in the spare bedroom since that night, and spends most of his time at the lodge. Grandma Mazur is the happiest I've ever seen her in your apartment with all the other old fogies. You don't always have to feel guilty for living the life that you were meant to live. You aren't Burg, hell Steph- I'm not perfect. I always thought Burg was my only option. Thanks to you, I am starting to really explore my possibilities. I mean, you are probably the best Mom I have ever met, and you have only been a Mom for like 5 weeks. You are a natural. Do you sit at home ironing, and cooking the perfect meal? No. You live your life in your own way. I want to spread my own wings for once. I want to get a job, Steph. I want to order a damn pizza, and eat it at 8:00 at night if I want to. I don't want Pot Roast Friday's, I swear to God if I see another Pot Roast, I'm going to run away. You are my hero, Steph... I'm lucky you will have anything to do with me after me being MIA for so many years. It just shows how amazing of a woman you are."**

**"I...I don't even know what to say. All I know is, you are a strong strong woman. If anyone can spread their wings, it's you. There is nothing wrong with us flying together for once. I am truly happy with my life for the first time, and being able to have my sister as an ally, and best friend is the best feeling. I don't think I could have went that whole month of being a single parent without you. I am beyond happy that Carlos is home safe, and wants us to be a family, but that whole month, I had no clue what was going to happen, and you were my anchor. Who would have thought that our daughters would end up best friends? Who would have thought that I would be a Mom a month ago? I'm proud of you Val. If you need someone along the way, know that Carlos, and I are there. I don't know what he has planned, but I'm beyond grateful that you are the one keeping Jules. I had a slight panic attack in the car when I had no idea where she would be going. I thought I was going to go into heart failure. Being a Mom is scary stuff."**

**"You're not kidding. Being a Mom is the scariest, most rewarding job in the world. You have taken to it better than I ever did in the beginning, and you started out with a teenager. I just felt like I should warn you that I have a feeling Mom isn't done making noise. I promise I won't leave the girls alone at all, and Carlos has guards outside, he installed a RangeMan security system for us, and gave Angie, and I both panic buttons to keep with us. I'm amazed how good of a man he is, Steph. Mom called him a thug, and it's the farthest thing from the truth. That man is protective, yes. But, he is crazy about you. I wish Albert looked at me like that. I can't really complain, because I've never looked at Albert the way you look at Carlos, either. I mean, I love him, don't get me wrong, but there has never been any fire, or excitement... it's kind of like granny panties, and premature ejaculation. Not that the granny panties cause the premature ejaculation, but you get my point. My life has always been about being a wife and mother at all times, and I never gave myself time to figure out who I was as a person, I just threw myself into what I was told I should be. I'm so scared to be happy."**

I truthfully couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. I'm shocked she trusts me enough to talk about something she has clearly never talked about with anyone, and I can't help but feel bad. I was always the wayward child, and she picked up the slack. She never gave herself the time to find who she really was, and now she is 35 years old, 3 kids, married to the worst lawyer in the world, and she isn't happy at all.

Val married Albert because she got pregnant. That was clearly a hot mess when Carlos did the same thing, so I am just taking a guess that it's not a great formula to base forever off. I looked over at Val while she was looking down at her hands;

**"I'm sorry that I didn't know you were unhappy. Is there anything you need me to do, or you want to talk about that would make you feel better?"**

She looked up, and gave me a sad smile.

**"No, Steph... not yet at least. I am serious about finding a part-time job though, I want to see if gaining a little bit of independence will make me start feeling like a contributing member of society. I want to take things as they go, but I just know at the moment, I'm unhappy. I don't deserve unhappiness for the rest of my life. I've made lots of mistakes, but the biggest one of all was ever listening to advice from Helen Plum. Never again."**

**"Truer words never spoken."**

We both smiled, and I raised my glass.

**"To Us. New beginnings, and finding ourselves."**

**"Cheers!"**

* * *

A few minutes later, Lula, and Connie came in fresh from their facial, Lula sitting next to me, and Connie sitting next to Val; Mary Lou was still in the other room getting her facial.

Val, and Connie were the same age, so they were carrying on a reminiscent conversation about one of their old high school class mates getting busted for indecent exposure, and I tuned them out, closing my eyes while my feet continued to soak in the bubbly water.

A few minutes into my soak, I could feel eyes on me. I peeked out my right eye, and saw Lula looking at me with an inquisitive look on her face. I opened both eyes, and swiveled to the right a bit so I could see her whole face. She gave me a small smile, and twisted her hands.

**"Steph... can we have a serious girl talk for a second?"**

What on Earth is she nervous about? This isn't Lula the spandex flamboyant act, this is Tallulah Jackson, the actual woman behind all the acts of crazy.

**"Umm... Sure Lula. Is everything okay?"**

**"Everything is fine Steph, but I really just want to get a few things off my chest. When you rescued me off my fire escape, you saved my life. Not just from that incident, but your friendship got me out of the streets, and I did nothing but take advantage. I'm really sorry about that. You are such a good chick. I mean you give all you have, refuse to accept anything in return, and get burned for it. I realized I have been railroading you for years when you finally went off on me. A lot of the time, I was playing, but something was always jealous. You never tried, and you had two of the hottest men on the planet falling at your feet, I had no idea it wasn't always sunshine and roses as far as relationships go. I didn't know Morelli was THAT big of a douchebag. I finally realized that it was your amazing heart that causes people to flock to you. I never had real friends, I didn't know how to be one. Life on the street is different, and I really just never showed you how much I treasure who you are. You deserve this love you are getting now. Seeing you as a Mom is like finally seeing you the real woman I knew you had in there somewhere. Morelli held you back. You bitch ass Mom held you back, and as sad as it makes me, I held you back. I made you out to be entertainment through my antics, I left you when I felt uncomfortable around cops, I treated you like shit and you still love me. How, I have no idea, but I swear Stephanie, I will try really hard to be the person you knew I could be when you rescued me. I am done being the dumb ass ex-hoe wearing spandex 10 sizes too small. I'm done being a mockery, I just want you to know that you inspired me. Maybe I will meet me a man that really loves me one day, but really right now, I want to figure out how I can learn to love myself, because I really don't like me anymore."**

I sat there keeping eye contact with her as she looked completely, and totally sincere. Lula was finally being Tallulah, and letting her vulnerabilities show. I know that Lula has had a hard life. Her mother was a crack whore, she never knew who her father was. She had to sell herself to survive. She was beaten within an inch of her life, causing not only mental anguish, but taking away her ability to bear children. Lula is emotionally scarred, and stunted. She puts on a big bravado, and hides behind her spandex, and attitude the fact that she is just scared to find herself. Who would support her? She has lived her whole life on the streets, and had the care of nobody. My heart breaks for what Lula grew up with, but in the same token- I am no longer living for myself. I have put a distance between us ever since I had to go off on her at the Bond's office when I first got Julie. I cannot, and will not surround myself with gossip, and anything Burg. Lula has figured this out, and knows that if she wants my support, and wants to be a part of my life, she will have to take a hard look at herself, and be the woman she is destined to be, not a fake show to keep people from asking questions.

**"Lula... I am really proud of your decision. I always knew one day you would figure out you are destined for great things, but you never saw yourself as worthy. You have to love who you are, I have learned that since I got Jules. Once I got Julie, I realized I only love who I am away from the Burg. I had to separate myself from any and all things negative in my life, so that I gave my child the best possible life. I don't live my life for myself anymore, it took that to make me realize I needed to change. I had to distance myself from you guys because I have to be able to have trust that you won't say something negative, or inappropriate in front of my child. Your life has been so difficult, and I can't tell you enough how proud I am of you, and that if you are wanting to really change, I will be here. Unfortunately, a change like this has to start from within. If you need support, I'm all ears. Now... it looks like Val, and Connie have left us to move on to a different treatment. How about we find Mary-Lou, and get these grubby fingernails done, then head to the mall. I have to impress my man tonight."**

I got a genuine happy smile.

**"Your right. Come on, White girl, lets get those nails looking hot, then get you an outfit to knock your mans socks off."**

* * *

We met up with Mary-Lou, Val, and Connie and got our nails done, then sat in the cafe area to eat a light snack, and have a little more girl talk- much lighter talk than my heavy talks with Val, and Connie. Vinnie had thrown a fit when Connie, and Lula both left, until Ranger called in, pretty much threatening death if he gave anyone a hard time.

For good measure, since he was in a playful mood, Ranger called Grandma Mazur, and asked her to fill in answering phones at the bonds office while the girls were gone. Apparently, when Grams showed up, Vinnie paled, ran into his office, and was heard whimpering through the door. Grams brings out the fear in everyone. I really hope I take after her when I'm old.

We left the Spa after our waxes, mani, pedis, facials, and of course massages. I was carefree, happy, and ready to see my man. Only a few hours to go. Next, we headed to the mall to get me all outfitted out for tonight. I had no clue where I was going, but I was giddy with excitement.

We went through every dress in Macy's, and I truthfully wasn't feeling any of them, so we wandered the mall scouting stores. We happened upon a new specialty dress shop, and I immediately saw the dress I wanted. The dress, and color were like nothing I had ever dared to wear, but my life has evolved so much, I just wanted something different. I grabbed the dress, and headed to the fitting room.

As I pulled the dress on, I knew it was a winner. Good Lord, Carlos is going to have a heart attack, I will definitely have to be bra-less in this thing. I stepped out, and stood in front of the girls. From the front, the dress is quite conservative. Red lace, with a red underlay, and a neckline that goes straight underneath my collarbones. It is super tight, and lands about 3" above my knee.

The real show, is when I turn around. The entire back is out of the dress, and it lands directly above my butt crack, with a thin red string meeting in the center loosely hanging with a black jewel attached looking like a back necklace. The dress is sex in fabric.

I am not usually a red kind of girl- give me a LBD, or a turquoise to match my eyes, and I am in my comfort zone. Red? Never. To tell you the truth, I look hot, and I am ready to spend the night with the man of my dreams.

The girls were stunned when I turned around. Mouths wide open, no sounds coming out... for this group, I'd say that is a home run. Lula doesn't do silent.

Mary-Lou, and Val headed out after I found my dress, so they could get the kids from school, and I headed to Victoria's Secret for some special undies to wear under my dress. I scored with a red see-through lacey thong, going with the red theme. Go big or go home. Last, we headed back to Macy's for shoes. I needed some serious shoes to finish off my outfit.

I lucked out by finding the most sinful black 4" FMP's by Chinese Laundry that had a thin single strap at the bottom, and a thin strap that buckled around the ankle. I seriously felt like a goddess in the shoes. I couldn't wait to put the whole outfit together.

We headed out from the mall, and Lula dropped me off at RangeMan, so that I could get ready. By then it was close to 4:30, and I needed Ella ASAP to help me get ready.

* * *

I know I say it a lot, but Ella is a goddess. The woman's talent knows absolutely no bounds. In an hour, and 15 minutes, I have been transformed to a freakin' sex kitten. I don't even know myself at this point.

Ella insisted that I keep my hair down, she reminded me that Carlos is a fool for my curls, I can definitely see that. He is always playing with my hair. My makeup is mostly understated, with a slight smokey eye to enhance my eyes, and a bit of bronzer on my face, but the star of the show is my amazing red lipstick. It seriously sends the look over the edge.

Ella wished me luck, told me I look like a movie star, and headed out about five minutes before I heard a knock at the door. A knock?

I opened the door to the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. Carlos had his shorter hair styled messy, a charcoal grey button up with the top two buttons undone, exposing the most delicious mocha latte skin I have ever seen, and black dress pants that hugged his perfect ass in a way that made me want to take a bite out of it. Good Lord I can't believe this piece of heaven loves me.

I finally made it up to his eyes after shamelessly oogling him for what felt like 15 minutes, but was probably closer to 15 seconds. His eyes were as black as night, and his mouth was slightly ajar, with heavier than normal breathing. He gave me that reaction without seeing the back of the dress? HA!

I gave a slow, wicked smile, and turned around slowly, walking the few steps to the couch to collect my purse. When I turned back around, his eyes had slightly widened, and somehow his eyes had taken on a darker than dark color, and were downright predatory in their gaze. Gulp!

I couldn't help myself, so I winked at him,

**"Like what you see, Carlos?"**

That seemed to snap him out of his lust induced stupor. A wolf-grin appeared, just before he took the last few steps towards me, and pinned me to the living room wall by his hips. He pulled my head up with one hand grabbing my hair, and his other landed on my ass, pushing us impossibly closer together. He leaned down, and gave me a deep, sexy kiss that lasted long enough that when he backed off, I thought I was going to pass out.

He tiled his head sideways, and finally replied;

**"What do you think, Babe?"**

From the intensity of that kiss, and from the rather enormous, hard piece of anatomy pulsing against my belly, I'm gonna go with a yes...

* * *

We headed out the door, holding hands, and made our way to the Turbo. He gave me a sweet kiss, put me in my seatbelt, then headed over to the drivers side. I felt a little bad for making him expose so much of his plan already, that I decided to just let him be, and for once just go along for the ride.

He held my hand the entire ride, but stayed in his zone for the most part. While we were in the car, I called Val to check on Jules, and they were all eating pizza, and watching "The Princess Bride." Julie loves that movie.

We made it to our destination which was about 35 minutes outside Trenton, in Philly. I'm not going to lie, my jaw absolutely dropped when I saw the restaurant.

R2L was the most stunning restaurant I had ever seen. It was a tall, high-rise boasting the most gorgeous views of Philly. We walked in hand, in hand, and when the hostess saw Carlos, she smiled.

**"Mr. Manoso! So good to see you! Your room is ready, let me get you and your beautiful guest up there."**

Okay... didn't expect that. Carlos is clearly a frequest guest here, and the woman didn't shamelessly flirt with him. Good, I guess I won't have to kill her.

The hostess, whose name I learned was Leah, brought us up several floors, until we reached a completely empty room lit by candlelight. My jaw hit the ground. He reserved an entire room, just for us- and it had floor to ceiling windows showing a panoramic view of the city. Stunning doesn't cut it, breathtaking comes a bit closer, but still doesn't do it justice. Perfection.

We were brought to the lone table sitting in the center of the room flanked by tons, and tons of candles giving off a romantic, soft glow. Leah poured us some wine, and told us our server would be with us in a moment. I was still working on recovering my ability to speak so I just smiled at her.

After about five minutes of looking around the room, I locked my eyes on Carlos, who had yet to take his eyes off me. He had no blank face, only a soft, loving smile on his face, and the amount of love in his eyes made me gasp.

"Carlos... this, I mean... wow. How did you do this? You didn't have to spend this much money on me! I am in awe of this. This view is beyond! I love you so much."

He grabbed my hand, and said;

**"Stephanie, you are the light to my darkness, I want to spend my entire life giving you things you never dreamed you would have. You are an amazing Mom to Julie, you make sure I am always okay, you are the most special, perfect woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are my entire World. It begins, and ends with you. Without you, I am a shell of a man, you are what makes me human. Nobody has ever made me feel like there is more to me than what the Government image I have to project. You have a way to cut through all the shit. You see me as more than a thug, you bring out Carlos. I never thought I would be anything but Ranger anymore. You gave me hope for more. You are an angel."**

I didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. I got out of my chair, and sat on his lap, putting my head on his chest, and looking out at the view. I can't believe I wasted so much time with Morelli. I am a moron.

**"Carlos, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I feel like my heart doesn't work properly when you aren't around. I just want to be with you forever. You, and Julie are everything to me. I never thought I would be a Mom, but I can't imagine life any other way anymore. It's like my old life never existed."**

He just sat there holding me, giving me sweet kisses until our waiter came into the room.

We skipped the appetizer, and ordered our meals, I ordered the Lobster Paella, and he ordered the Roasted Tuna Loin. I remained on his lap, just soaking in his amazing presence, and talking about random things. Our families, Val's new independence, Julie's love of History. I am a lucky lucky woman.

When our food came, I went back to my seat, but only after he scooted it over to touch his. We fed each other bites of food, and shared kisses the entire meal. By the time we were finished, dessert was the last thing on my mind. I was ready to go home, and have Cuban for dessert.

I have never felt such an electrical charge in my life, the entire time at the restaurant, there was a charge that threatened to ignite us into a ball of flames. I had to have this man tonight, or I was going to die. It was that desperate.

We paid our bill, headed out, and made our way back towards Trenton. He had told me earlier we were going to go dancing, but at this point, I was ready to forego the last part of this date if it means I can get into bed in the next 40 minutes. I was about to pass out from the sexual tension. It's probably not helping that his hand was on my thigh rubbing up, and down in a hypnotic rhythm. Good God, get me home!

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, only his hand creeping up my leg, when the car stopped in a familiar garage... the garage of our new house. How on Earth did he manage to get us in the house already?

I looked over at him, and he smiled.

**"This is your other surprise. I got the key early, and wanted us to have a special night in the new house, just us. I hope that is okay..."**

God, this man... he is perfect.

**"Carlos, this is the sweetest thing. Let's go in our new home."**

He went around my side of the car, opened my door, and lifted me out of it bridal style-

**"Put me down, Carlos! I'm too heavy!"**

**"Nope, carrying you across the threshold."**

**"We aren't even married, you nut."**

He just gave me a wink, and a kiss, but continued to carry me until we reached the living room.

I gasped when he put me down, and I saw the dozens of candles, rose petals, and the fireplace going. There was a huge 4 poster canopy bed with a gauzy white canopy draping over the sides. The sheets, and comforter were silk, and white also. There was a table beside the bed, and a bottle of champagne in ice was sitting on the table. I was completely in awe of the scene he had set just for us.

**"This is... I mean, how many times have I said WOW tonight? You are too much."**

**"Only the best for my Babe. I think I promised you a dance, though, didn't I?"**

**"I think I remember something along those lines..."**

He walked over to the mantle, and grabbed a remote, hitting a few buttons. The soft strains of a piano started playing, and he walked over to me, and held out his hand.

We plastered ourselves together, swaying to the beautiful music. I couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes, listening to the song. It was absolutely perfect for us. I had heard the song before on the radio, but never paid attention to the words until now, looking at this beautiful man staring back at me. The song, John Legend's All of me had just become my new favorite song.

After the song was over, an instrumental version of the song played, and Carlos grasped my face tenderly, and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss started out tender, and loving, slowly evolving into the kind of kiss that I have never experienced before. It was like our souls completely intertwined.

He pulled his head back, looked straight into my eyes, and dropped to his knee right in front of me...

**...Holy Shit!**


	12. Chapter 12: Our Someday

***Characters are the property of Janet Evanovich- I make no money, all mistakes are mine.***

**A/N: SMUT ALERT: If you don't want to read about engagement night sex, skip the italicized section. Thank you for all of your messages, and reviews, keep them coming- they make me smile. This chapter is un-edited too, so there will be some mistakes, but will be revised if I ever get out of this freaking hospital room and back on an actual computer. Wanted to get this out as fast as I could, thanks to your sweet messages. **

* * *

As he got down on his knee, I couldn't stop the tears from falling at a less than attractive rate. I looked in his beautiful brown eyes, and saw nothing but love, and admiration, maybe a bit of nerves mixed in. No blank face. I was getting full access to the man I have come to realize I need like I need air. He is it. I guess _Someday_ wasn't really some abstract thought, it was an actual destination that took years to reach. It felt like the air had been vaporized from my lungs as he reached up, and grasped my left hand with his right hand, and began to speak;

**"The day I got home from my last mission for the government I was on a new mission- to make you mine. I had no idea the changes that had taken place. The moment that I stepped into your apartment, and heard Julie call you "Mama", my heart felt fuller than it has ever felt. In that moment I realized what I was missing in life; You & Julie. There are so many more things I want, that I never knew I would want. Now that Julie is a Manoso, my heart yearns to make it an official family, not just two guardians on a custody sheet. I want us to all be Manoso's, live in the new house, make mistakes, make up, spend lazy days watching movies as a little family. I want a family for the first time in my adult life. I want you- forever. Stephanie Michelle Plum- my Babe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**

By the end of his speech, I was crying so hard, I probably had snot bubbles. Sexy, I know. He still had a hold on my left hand, so I used my right hand to cup his perfect face.

**"Carlos- It would make me the happiest woman in the world to become Stephanie Manoso. To live the life that I never dreamed I could have, to be with the loves of my life everyday for the rest of my life... I don't know how I got this lucky. Yes. yes. yes, I would love to be your wife!"**

He placed a kiss to my left hand, reached in his pocket, and pulled out the most exquisite ring I have ever laid eyes on. It was platinum, with a thin band of diamonds encircling a large cushion cut diamond in the center. He never took his eyes off my face as he slid the ring on. He stood up, wrapped his arms around me and wiped the tears from my face.

**"I love you so much, Babe. I'm the lucky one."**

* * *

_I couldn't stand the separation any longer, so I grabbed his hair, and pulled him to me in a fierce, passionate kiss. We held each other tight, relishing the moment._

_He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck continuing our amazing kiss, until I felt myself up against the bed. He sat my feet on the floor beside the bed, and looked at me with so much love I thought I was going to melt into the floor._

_I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing each patch of skin as I uncovered it-then pushed it off his broad shoulders before running my hands up his body until I reached the top of his shoulders, and ran my nails down his back making him shiver._

_He grabbed my dress from the bottom, and pulled it carefully over my head, leaving me in only my lace thong, and kick ass heels. He gave me an appreciative look before picking me up by my ass, and sitting my in the center of the bed, and laying down beside me._

_He started kissing my mouth, moving over placing gentle kisses across my face, nipping my earlobe, moving down to kisses, licks, and gentle sucking on my neck. I turned my head sideways to urge him on, but he was a man on a mission._

_He kept moving down spending time alternating kisses and licks across my collarbone, taking his time, driving me insane... my panties were beyond ruined._

_After what seemed like hours, he made his way to my nipples, sucking, and biting like a starved man- paying attention to each breast by alternating rubbing his rough, calloused hand, and his hungry, warm mouth. It was pure ecstasy._

_He moved down my stomach, giving open-mouthed kissed all over, dipping his tongue into my bellybutton. He looked up at me with hooded eyes as he used his teeth, and mouth to remove my soaking wet panties. I have never felt such strong desire in my life, and I don't think he had either. It was all-consuming, like an inferno struggling to stay contained._

_He moved down the bed to my feet, and carefully took off each of my shoes, rubbing, and kissing as he went. He made his way up my legs before grabbing my thighs, and draping them over his shoulders. Oh boy!_

_He leaned down, and licked the entire length of the promised land, before paying special attention to my aching clit. I knew it wouldn't take long before I completely lost it._

_As soon as he inserted two long, calloused fingers, I absolutely took flight. I screamed out a garbled version of his name as I convulsed around him. Good Lord that man is magic._

_He waited until I had come down from my high before standing up to strip off his remaining clothes, and moving over top of me. He looked into my eyes with the most pure form of love I have ever seen, and I am sure it was what he saw in my eyes too. This man was it for the rest of my life, and I have never been happier._

_I slowly reached up, and pulled him closer to me by his hair, and gave him a deep, tender kiss to show my love for this perfect man. During the kiss, he moved himself in place, and achingly slowly sheathed himself in me._

_We laid there completely still surrounded by each other just reverently kissing for a few minutes, before he slowly started moved inside me. We settled into our rhythm, neither one wanting it to ever end, keeping it slow, tender, and loving. This was the true meaning of making love._

_After the longest time, we picked up the pace ever so slightly, and went over the edge together in a flurry of gasps, and a mingling of each others tears. There was no scream of ecstasy, it was so intense that neither of us were able to speak, only breathe, and both of us were so overwhelmed that we shed a few silent tears. A true bonding of souls, hearts, and bodies._

_As far as I was concerned, our committment, and love that moment was as strong as the vows we planned to speak to each other legally binding our union. After that moment, there would be nothing to separate us, we were one._

* * *

We made love multiple times during the night, reaffirming our connection, until we fell asleep wrapped in silk as the morning light started to shine through the windows.

I awoke a few hours later with a strong Mocha Latte arm wrapped around me, and smiled... it wasn't a dream. I turned around, and the man I love was staring intently at me with a breathtaking smile covering his face.

I leaned in, and gave him a kiss, and held out my left hand, and admired the beautiful ring that now glittered in the late-morning light. I can't believe I'm getting married, and I'm actually happy about it.

Carlos leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss on my left hand, and then my lips. Unfortunately, it was time to break out of our little love cocoon, and join the real world. Today is family day, and we want to spend as much family time with Jules as we can, because tomorrow starts another week of school for her, and Carlos, and I start back to work from having last week offline. I know I am going to have a god-awful amount of paperwork, so I know I need to get myself settled.

Carlos is going to spend the day tomorrow in my office, with me walking him through the new programs, and paperwork policies that I have implemented in my time at RangeMan since he has been gone. I am a bit nervous, but I think he will be proud of me for making his business more seamless.

Not surprisingly, Carlos had everything we needed to get ready for the day here at the new house. Shower stuff, towels, my makeup, and hair products. The man is seriously THAT thoughtful.

I hadn't packed any clothes, not knowing we weren't going back to the apartment last night, but Carlos surprised me with a gorgeous blue, and white drapey, chiffon maxi dress from Victoria's Secret. It was absolutely stunning. He had also laid out matching blue boy-shorts for comfort during family day, and a strapless matching blue bra. I also had some stunning silver gladiator sandals sitting on the counter. Either Ella deserves a raise, or Carlos deserves some special attention tonight.

We got ready in record time, locked the door to our new home, Carlos assuring me he would get our mess from last night cleaned up, and we headed over to Val's to pick up our girl. Carlos told me that Val already knew that he was proposing, but we wouldn't announce it to the house until we told Julie.

We made it to Val's in 10 minutes, and Julie was in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice, waiting on us. We had decided to have a family brunch, and then head to Point Pleasant to walk the boardwalk, so Julie had skipped breakfast. Val was standing in the kitchen with the girls, and told Angie, and Jules to go upstairs to get Julie's things so that we could hit the road. As soon as the girls left the room, Val looked down at my hand and tackled me into the wall with the biggest hug I have ever had from her.

She grabbed my hand, and with tears in her eyes told me how happy she was for me, and how I deserved this more than anyone. I am really looking forward to more special moments like this with my big sister. It's like a switch was turned, and we are making up for lost time, and becoming best friends. It's the best feeling in the world, because I have always craved that relationship.

We left Val's house about 15 minutes later, with Jules in tow. We made the trip to Point Pleasant, and arrived at Perk's Cafe by 1:15, because they close around 2:00. Perk's is mine, and Julie's favorite brunch spot, and Carlos had never been. Once we ordered, Carlos held my left hand under the table, and squeezed. He looked over at me, and I have him a small nod, to go ahead, and tell her.

**"Jules,We wanted to talk to you about something that happened last night."**

**"Okay...?"**

**"Your Mama agreed to be my wife. We are getting married. Soon, we will all three be Manoso's. How do you feel about that?"**

**At that point, I held out my finger to show her the beautiful ring.**

**"Seriously? OH MY GOD! We are going to actually be a real family! I'm so excited! When is this happening? Do I get a new dress? Can we do it today?"**

Well, if I ever worried about her reaction, her extreme enthusiasm once she got the news clearly put those worries to rest.

**"I don't think that is possible, Julie. We need time to do a little shopping, get a marriage license, get settled in our house. We were thinking that since you have your fall break in October, and we will be in the house in the next week, that would give us almost 2 months to get everything lined out. It is just going to be a very small amount of people, and probably in our new back yard. We want you to help us with all of the flowers, decorations, and plans. This is a big deal for us as a family, and we want it to reflect our love, and commitment as a family- the 3 of us."**

Julie had a huge grin on her face, grabbed her phone, and started texting. Well, that's a teenager for ya. I'm assuming she has very important things to discuss with Angie, they have been away from each other 2 full hours without speaking to each other. The world may cease to exist if she doesn't tell her right away about the engagement. I gave her 5 minutes, and finally got annoyed.

**"Julie... I know you are excited, and I know that you and Angie have a lot to discuss, but do you think you could put your phone away while we are having brunch. Your father, and I don't have our phones out while we are eating. I'm sure your Dad is dying to talk to Tank about who knows what, but his phone is in his pocket. Let's enjoy this day before we get back to school, and work. Once we get home, you can text Angie until your fingers fall off."**

She looked up at me sheepishly...

**"Sorry, Mama."**

Ranger looked over at me, gave me a huge smile;

**"Babe."**

About that time, his phone started ringing, and he fished it out of his pocket.

**"Carlos Manoso... if you even think about answering that phone after I just lectured our daughter about being on the phone, I am going to throw both your phones in the ocean. Geez people, am I that boring?"**

About that time, my phone started ringing. I looked down at it, and rolled my eyes. Tank.

**"Oh for the love of God, answer my phone, Carlos- Tank is going to bust a blood vessel if we are both incommunicado." **

At that point, Julie was giggling behind her napkin. Is one family day a week too much to ask around here? I'm trying to enjoy my engagement here, people.

I looked over at Carlos as he answered my phone with a "**Yo."**

I only got one side of the conversation, but I could tell it wasn't pleasant.

After about 2 minutes of one word answers, and grunts, Carlos disconnected, and looked at me.

**"We gotta go, Babe. Your Dad has some news for us at RangeMan, and wants to discuss it ASAP. I have a feeling it has to do with your Mom."**

* * *

**A/N 2: Promise I will update in a few days, and won't leave you hanging long. Helen is definitely up to no good ;)**

**xoxo-Brit***


End file.
